Love, Lies & Drama
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Read inside for details. This is a Lauren/Joey fic Don't like the pairing, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Love, Lies & Blackmail

So I have got a case of the good ol' writers block with my other story so I thought writing this might help with it and I can get back to writing that one. Same pairing but this time it's more true to the events on TV. Hope you like and if you don't like, don't read :)

Enjoy R&R

x

Lauren slowly stirred as she awoken from the nights before events. She remember drinking. Alot. Then wrecking her parents wedding. Wait, wrecking her parents wedding? Lauren sat up at this thought and groaned as she remembered. She took into account her surroundings and Lauren saw she was at Dot's on the sofa.

"Good of you to grace us!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Lauren looked up and saw Cora.

"Nan? How did I end up here?" Lauren groaned as she sat up properly, trying to remember fully the nights events.

"Joey found you. You were passed out. He carried you here because he knew that going home isn't really an option for you right now" Cora replied, walking towards and giving her a strong cup of coffee.

Lauren stared at her in disbelief and confusion. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Joey carried her? Why couldn't she remember that? Why did she have to pass out? This questions flooded Lauren's mind, mentally hating herself even more.

"Argh!" Lauren finally let out, flopping back down on the sofa.

"I think you best thinking of your explanation to your parents. The wedding has been canceled now" Cora told her. Lauren sighed but had to run the toilet when the first of her hangover hit her.

Meanwhile, Joey was trying to work out how to deal with recent events. Now it had gone too far and there was nothing he could do about it. Joey hated his father even more. It was Christmas Day but it didn't feel like Christmas at all. Joey knew Lauren needed him, probably more than he needed her and that was a lot. He knew that Lauren wouldn't be welcomed back home anytime soon so Joey decided to pack her some supplies she would need.

Every time Lauren thought she had threw up the last remainders of her stomach, she found herself back in the bathroom. This is what rock bottom felt like then.

Downstairs, Cora was wondering how her family would ever repair from this when her thoughts were broken from the knock of the door. Cora sighed and went to the door to see Joey.

"How is she?" He asked. His reply was the sound of Lauren being sick upstairs. Joey closed his eyes at the sound, as if to try and shut it out, hating every second it.

"Yeah, not good" Cora replied

"I brought her this. I figured she might need to some stuff" Joey told her, holding an overnight bag. Cora took it.

"That's thoughtful" Cora said, as Lauren came down the stairs. Her eyes locked with Joey's for a moment. Lauren felt like running away and crying but she was passed that. She really needed to be passed that. Lauren sighed and pushed them feelings aside.

"Hey. Nan told me what you did last night. Thanks I guess" Lauren said, reaching the bottom of the stairs, her heart racing as Lauren took him in. She was thankful her Nan was in the middle of them.

"It's fine. It was nothing" Joey replied as Cora tried work out what was going on between the pair. Lauren smiled, in despite of herself, and then looked away. Joey then made a quick exit after that. Lauren sighed and walked into the living room. Cora handed her the overnight bag.

"Joey brought this?" Lauren questioned, as she took it. Cora nodded and walked out of the room. Lauren let out the tears she had been holding for the past few moments not knowing that Joey was having a few tears of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Lies & Blackmail. **

Chapter 2-

Lauren fought the urge to drink all day. She wanted to be stronger than that but her emotions were pushing her that way. Lauren hated herself for being so weak.

Meanwhile, Joey fought the urge to come clean and end the heartbreak. He wished he had leverage over Derek but he didn't. Joey, though, found himself ringing Lauren.

Lauren looked at her phone as it charged thanks to Joey for bringing her phone charger. She saw his name flash across her screen. Lauren's sudden reaction to answer but was she about to open herself to more heartbreak? Lauren sighed, rejected the call and went for a shower.

Joey exhaled deeply as the call went to voicemail. Now she was the one ignoring him. And Joey knew how Lauren been feeling over the past few weeks. Hurt. Rejected. Then Joey refused the urge to hang up and left her a voicemail.

Once Lauren had been in the shower, she felt better. Cleansed. As she got dressed, Lauren wondered how her life got to this. In love with her own cousin who clearly doesn't feel the same but felt the need to use her either way. Lauren decided to sneak a text to Abi and headed downstairs. When she reached her phone, Lauren saw she had a voicemail , listened to it and nearly dropped her phone when she realised it was Joey.

"Hey. You probably gonna think this the cowards way out to tell you like this but I am getting the feeling your taking my advice and you won't talk to me which is the probably best thing to do for you but it's not for me. Lauren, I lied and not when you think I did. I didn't lie when I said I love you, I lied when I said I didn't. It was Derek. He got to me. He used my hate for him to get what he wanted. He said to me to return home and be the perfect son and he will keep my secret or he would tell the police the truth. You have to understand, I thought nothing could compare to how much I hate him until I met you. I thought if I ended things, he wouldn't go the police and for that I had to lie and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I wanted you to know that because I do love you and you make me want to be a better person though I've done the worse thing possible to you. I lied to you. You deserve better, a lot better. After all, I'm Derek Branning's son but I needed you to know the truth. I love you. I think I always will"

Lauren stared at her phone as the message came to a end. She knew it! Deep down, Lauren knew there was a perfectly good reason for all this and she let herself believe all this. Lauren felt anger towards Derek. Towards Joey. She had mixed emotions about the whole thing.

It had been 3 hours since Joey had left the message for Lauren and he had no reply. She hates me Joey thought to himself. And through his anger, Joey found himself at Derek's.

An hour later, Lauren's phone rang again and it was Joey. She decided to answer it this time.

"You can't just leave me a voicemail like that and expect to deal with okay" Lauren snapped

"Lauren, I need you. I did something. I didn't mean to. It all happened so fast" Joey replied. His voice sounded lost and broken.

"What are you on about?!" Lauren demanded, trying to fight the feelings to find Joey, hold him and see what was troubling him.

"Please. Just come to Derek's. Please" Joey whispered.

Lauren sighed "Fine" and she hung up, putting on her shoes and heading over.

When Lauren reached Derek's, she found the door ajar and she pushed it open.

"Joey?" Lauren called, walking in.

"In here" Joey's voice replied from the living room.

"Look, you have to give me ti-" Lauren stopped when she saw the sight in the living room. Joey was on the floor, he looked like he had been crying and Derek was on the floor. Not moving. Lauren gasped.

"I didn't kill him but I didn't stop it from happening" Joey told her, looking at her.

"Your gonna have to explain that one for me" Lauren replied, sitting next to him.

"I came around. We had a row. I hit him but then we got visitors. Derek hid me the kitchen then I heard them. Kicking the crap of him. I didn't stop them. I thought he deserved it, now I'm not too sure. Everyone is gonna think its me" Joey confessed. Lauren stared at him, trying to work out what to say.

"Not if you had an alibi" Lauren whispered, finally.

"What?" Joey asked, starting at her with confusion.

"Come on. The others will be back soon" Lauren replied, taking his hand and as she stood up, Joey did.

"Why are you doing this?" Joey questioned.

"Because I don't want you going to prison either" Lauren replied. Joey nodded and he let her lead him out of the house and back to Dot's where they worked out the next part of the plan.

How epic was tonight's ep?


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

You have no idea how many times I have tried to write this update. Argh just crazy. But hopefully I have it now.

Chapter 3-

"I should go back" Joey said, suddenly , standing up, as they sat in Dot's house

"No, you can't. Please, don't" Lauren replied, standing up also.

"I can't ask you to lie for me, Lauren" Joey told her, sighing.

Lauren raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, tapping her foot "Oppose to you lying for me?" She questioned.

"This is different and you know it" Joey muttered.

"Why did you go over there anyways?" Lauren asked, relaxing her body language.

"I was annoyed at him and myself. You didn't get back to me. I was scared I messed things up and that turned into anger towards Derek" Joey replied. Lauren sighed, remembering her attitude earlier in the day.

"I was having trouble processing it thats all" Lauren said finally.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. These past few weeks, you have just been broken. It broke me" Joey whispered, tucking Lauren's hair behind her ear. She looked down, trying to control her emotions. Lauren took his hand from her face and held in hers. They shared a look of intensity and Lauren couldn't remember who made the first move but before she knew it, their lips were lightly brushing. Lauren's emotions were going combust now and before she could tell herself to stop, she deepen the kiss. Her hands found Joey's hair and his hands were placed her waist. They were brought back to earth with a knock on the door. Lauren pulled away, not believing what she had just had done. Lauren touched her lips in disbelief as she ran to the door. It was Alice who had been crying. She ran into Lauren, wrapping her arms around her.

"Alice?" Lauren questioned, hugging the girl back as Joey walked into the hallway and Alice flung herself into him.

"It's Dad. He is dead" Alice's voice broke. Joey looked at Lauren over Alice's head. Lauren looked down and went quiet.

"Has anyone been called?" Joey asked, his eyes not leaving Lauren as he carried on hugging his sister.

"Yeah. They are coming" Alice replied, as she started to cry again and they were deafened by the sirens coming. Alice gasped.

"You go. I will be there in a second. I promise" Joey said, pushing Alice away who nodded, looked at Lauren with confusion and left.

Joey sighed deeply and slummed against the wall.

"You were here. You came over earlier and you didn't leave once. We were talking, general stuff. I was with the whole time" Lauren said, walking towards him, placing her hands on Joey's shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"No, Lauren. I can't ask you to do that!" Joey exclaimed, looking away but Lauren moved her hands to his face.

"I didn't ask you to tell the police you were driving" Lauren told him, smiling a little.

"Fair point. I don't deserve you" Joey replied, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

Lauren shrugged "Your stuck with me now. Don't push me away anymore. I want to be there for you"

"I may not of shown it the past few weeks but I do love you" Joey said to her, kissing her lightly.

"I love you too. But I have conditions. This slows down whilst we deal with your Dad. I may not of liked him the most of time but we need to deal with the grief of the family. It will seem disrespectful" Lauren replied, stepping away and creating distance, which was hard for her after the last few weeks but it was the right thing to do.

"Your right. As always" Joey told her. Lauren smiled, nodded and they both headed back to the scene of the crime.

Short update :)

Hopefully I don't have writers block for a while.

Enjoy xD


	4. Chapter 4

Love, Lies & Blackmail

Chapter 4- bare with me with this fiction, it's slowly going. Sorry :)

"Are you sure about this?" Joey asked Lauren, pulling herself before they went into the house. Lauren nodded, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and took him into the house, before dropping his hand and walking into the living room where they saw Derek's body being moved. Alice dived into Joey, hugging him tightly whilst he looked at Lauren who was trying to take in the events.

"Al, it's okay. Come on. It's gonna be alright" Joey tried to comfort Alice but seem to fail, as she started to cry.

"Your one of the nieces, I hear" A police officer asked Lauren and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm asking everyone this but can you confirm where you were tonight between 5 and 7?" The officer then asked.

"I was at my Nan's. A couple of doors down" Lauren replied, trying o sound confident as Joey looked at her with great interest.

"Can anyone confirm this?" The officer questioned, writing this information down.

Joey pushed Alice, taking a quick look at Lauren and then said "I can"

Lauren sighed in relief in her head "Yeah, we were just hanging out until Alice came and told us about Uncle Derek"

The police officer nodded "That should be all"

Lauren walked up to Alice "Come on, Alice. Lets go for a walk. You look like you could do with the air. Coming, Joey?" Lauren said, putting her arm around Alice, ushering her out the house and Joey followed them.

Outside in the square, Alice didn't say a word as Lauren and Joey sat either side of her on a bench when Alice finally spoke.

"He looked peaceful but he didn't at the same time" Alice murmured, gripping into the edge of the bench for dear life and staring into the distance.

"Al, don't think about it" Lauren said, putting her arm around the other girl, thinking about how was the family suppose to move forward after this.

"Lauren's right. You can't think like that, Alice. We just need to move forward" Joey told her. Alice groaned and stood up.

"How can you say that? Our dad is dead. Beaten to a pulp. I just... Need to be alone right now" Alice exclaimed, sighing and walking away. Lauren stood up as if to follow her but Joey grabbed her arm.

"Leave her. She needs to process this. Alice is a smart girl, she will be back soon" Joey told her. Lauren exhaled deeply and sat back down.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren suddenly asked, looking at him.

Joey shrugged "Too much to put into words right now" Lauren sighed and nodded.

"I need to know we are going to be okay, though" Joey added, looking at her. Lauren put her head down as she thought about what to say then turned to face him.

"Like I said earlier, we take this slowly because I need to learn to trust you again, that you won't break my heart again and your dad just died, you need to focus on you and Alice"

Joey slowly tucked her hair behind her ear. Lauren held his ear there as if she was trying to capture the moment and the feeling of him.

"I love you. I'm going to tell you that everyday, no matter what" Joey told her. Lauren smiled.

"You'll get bored" She laughed

"No I won't because its what you deserve. More even. I'm gonna earn your trust back"

"I hope for your sake you do. I don't think I could cope with you breaking my heart again" Lauren told him, looking at him deeply, her eyes boring into his.

"I know you said slowly and I agree with it, I agree with anything you ask considering us but can I just kiss you now? I hate this distance. I'm not asking for anything else" Joey asked her. Lauren nodded, making sure no one was looking but she saw everyone was either asleep or focusing on Derek's death. She kissed him, savouring the moment, missing the feeling it gave her kissing Joey. Lauren pulled away, reductively and sighed, knowing it was going to be hard to choose between what she wanted and do what was right.

"Come on, I'm tired. We both need sleep" Lauren said, standing up. Joey nodded and they walked away, figuring where to go next unaware Alice had returned a few moments before and saw everything.

Hope you like :) it's a bit crappy though :(

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Lies & Blackmail

Chapter 5- Alice knows ;)

Alice stared after her brother and cousin as they walked from the gardens, trying to process what she had just seen. Alice was confused, so confused. It didn't make sense for Lauren and Joey to be kissing like that and after her dad had just died and all? Alice found herself knocking on Dot's house. Lauren answered, looking red in the face.

A few moments before,

Lauren and Joey walked into the house in silence, not sure what to say to each other when they found themselves suddenly turning to each other and kissing each other with Joey pushing Lauren onto the nearest wall, as they kissed deepened, Lauren pushed him away, blushing and trying to fight the feelings that were telling her to carry on kissing him.

"Not now" Lauren whispered as there was a knock on the door. She composed herself and answered the door to Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Do you wanna come in?" Lauren asked, as she felt her heart raced. Alice nodded , walked in and saw Joey who smiled at her.

"Sure if you don't think I'm interrupting anything" Alice replied, looking around before walking in the living room. Lauren and Joey shared a look of confusion and followed her.

"Is anything you think I should know about?" Alice asked, looking at them, trying to work out the whole thing.

"Not sure what you mean, Al" Lauren replied, crossing her arms.

"Joey? Anything to tell me?" Alice questioned, looking at her brother.

"Erm no, Alice, why do you ask?" Joey replied, leaning against the doorway.

"I thought kissing your cousin might mean something that's all" Alice muttered under her breath. Lauren stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Lauren demanded, walking up to her as Joey looked from Alice to Lauren to Alice again.

"I just saw you two in the square. Surely you can explain that to me?" Alice asked, looking at them. Lauren sighed, running her hands through her hair and Joey tilted his head back on the doorway, groaning.

"I didn't want you find out like this, Al. We are only coming to terms with it ourselves" Joey finally said, looking at her as Lauren ushered him into the room so she could close the door.

"So what you guys are going out?" Alice asked, still confused.

"I wish it was that straight forward" Lauren admitted, sitting down. Joey looked her, not sure what to feel at that remark and looked back at Alice.

"Yeah, it's complicated" Joey told Alice, leaning on the sofa.

"That's the understatement of the century" Lauren added.

"Wait, your cousins. You do realise that right? This can't happened!" Alice exclaimed, gobsmacked.

Lauren laughed "Trust me I know that"

"Don't ask us to explain it, I don't understand it, all I know is I love Lauren and I want to be with her" Joey said to Alice who was having a hard time taking all this in.

"And Lauren, do you feel the same?" Alice asked. Lauren nodded.

"Yes but like Joey just said its complicated" Lauren replied, sighing, rubbing her temples.

"Why? I know it's weird but if you love each other, surely that can't be enough?" Alice asked, looking at both of them.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Lauren asked, looking at Joey. Alice looked at them, to say "tell me then".

"Derek found out" Joey told Alice.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Alice questioned, looking worried.

"Because you won't like it" Lauren muttered under her breath, crossing her legs and looking away.

"Well I'm not telling her unless you want her to know" Joey shot at Lauren. She sighed, shot a dirty look at Joey and turned to Alice.

"I was driving the car last month. But I was over the limit. Derek used this to get what he wanted" Lauren told her. Joey exhaled deeply as he remembered what Derek made him do. Joey quickly sat next to Lauren.

"Which was what?" Alice asked, interested. Lauren looked down, tracing the pattern on her leggings, quiet. Joey took her hand, squeezing it and Lauren looked up a little.

"Well he offered for me to move home, to be the son he wanted and he would keep it a secret. I said no, of course then he said he would tell the police the truth if I didn't break up with Lauren that meant lying and breaking her heart" Joey replied, his eyes not leaving Lauren as she carried on looking down, tears fell as she remembered. Joey pushed them away as they fell.

Alice, meanwhile, was watching them in amazement, not believing her brother could be capable of such love. Lauren sniffed and looked up, taking a deep breath and looked Alice.

"I won't tell anyone or judge you. I hope you guys can work it out" Alice said finally. Lauren nodded and excused herself to the kitchen where she let herself cry.

"You should go and speak to her. She is upset. She needs you. I will go home and see if there's anything I can do. I will see you later" Alice said back in the living room. Joey nodded and stood up to hug his sister tightly.

"Al, thanks, you have no idea what this means" Joey told her. Alice smiled , nodded and said goodbye.

Joey headed into the kitchen, opened the door and Lauren turned away as she tried to control her tears.

"Alice is gone. It's just me" Joey said, placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. Lauren sighed, turned around and buried her head in his chest as Joey wrapped his arms around Lauren as he kissed her hair. They were like this for a few moments when the door opened and they jumped apart. It was Tanya.

"Come home. Your dad insists it. He wants the family together right now" Tanya told her. Lauren nodded, wiped her tears and walked towards her mum.

"That means you too, Joey" Tanya added. Joey nodded and they headed out.

Hope you like:) xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Love, Lies & Blackmail

Chapter 6- some nice fluff for you :)

Lauren felt the awkwardness as she sat in her living room.

"So they think its murder" Max finally said after pacing the living room for a while.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jack asked, sighing.

"That's not the point. He was our brother!" Max exclaimed, looking at him.

"I know that but it didn't stop him getting involved with people and things that don't concern him. Obviously it got him back" Jack replied. Max sighed and sat down. Lauren remained silent during this, looking down. Joey sat opposite her, his head in his hands. Both of them hated the distance between them and just wanted to hold each other. Lauren gripped hold of the arm of the sofa as she tried to deal with these feelings.

"It's just a case of who would want to kill him the most" Cora said, as she lit a fag.

"Mum, don't talk like that" Tanya shot at Cora who shrugged.

"She has a point though" Max quickly said. Tanya scowled at him.

"Right, we know Derek annoyed most of the people in this room and he probably got you involved in something sooner or later. If anyone knows anything, nows the time" Jack addressed the family, standing up.

"Lauren, Derek was always making excuses lately to "spend time with you" I don't know what that means but do you know anything he has been up? This is important, anything, please just tell us" Max suddenly asked his oldest daughter, looking up. Lauren looked up confused, rubbing her head.

"I don't know why he was doing that, Dad but I have hardly have spoke to Uncle Derek since the crash. And I know nothing about what he has been up to or how anything could be linked to his death" Lauren replied, trying to sound believable and she think it worked. Her father nodded and she knew he believed her.

"Okay, go upstairs and get some sleep. You look knackered. You could do with the sleep" Max then told her. Lauren looked at him, confused.

"Well you do live here, Lauren" Max added, annoyed. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. With a glance at Joey, She headed upstairs.

Lauren woke at 3am having had a bad dream. She sighed as she noticed the time. Lauren flung her bed covers off, tiptoed past a sleeping Abi and headed downstairs for a glass of water.

As she reached the kitchen, Lauren was surprised to see Joey sat at the table. He smiled as she entered.

"Have you been to sleep yet?" Lauren asked, as she poured herself a glass of water from the tap.

"No, I can't. Too much to think about" Joey replied, as he put his head in his hands.

Lauren sighed, placed her glass on the table and forgot about her brain screaming at her not to, she wrapped her arms around Joey, hugging him and allowed herself to sit in his lap, holding him close.

"Does the terms cover this ?" Joey groaned, as he returned the hug.

"The terms are void right now. I don't like seeing you like this and me just standing there" Lauren replied, as she pulled away but remained on Joey's lap and her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm grateful for earlier with your dad" Joey told her, cupping her cheek and then tucking a strand of hair before her ear. Lauren smiled as she knew he liked doing that.

"It's fine" Lauren replied.

"I don't deserve you, I really don't" Joey whispered, resting his head on her shoulder and briefly kissed it before nuzzling between her shoulder and neck.

"Let's not talk about that now. So earlier, Alice. I didn't expect her to take it like that" Lauren said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's my little sister, always surprising us. I'm kinda glad she did, sounds bad given what's happened but I didn't want her of all people to judge me. She is only persons opinion expect yours that I care about and respect" Joey replied.

"I wanna tell my dad and Abi about us once Derek's funeral is over" Lauren suddenly said. Joey's grip around her tighten.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, looking up at her.

Lauren nodded "I think the best way forward is start accepting what life has thrown at us and its probably the worst thing to say right now but start living"

Joey smiled at her "You truly are amazing you know that?"

Lauren laughed a little and moved her position so she was free to kiss him and she did. Every nerve in her body was on fire as she deepen the kiss then pulled away. Lauren jumped up.

"I'm off back to bed. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow" Lauren told him. Joey stood up, grabbing her hand and kissing her again, slowly.

"I love you" He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" Lauren replied, smiling, kissing him again quickly before heading back upstairs and into bed. Lauren had a lot to think about. She knew that.

There might be another update after tonight's ep if your lucky ;) xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

Chapter 7-

The next few days passed slowly. Lauren knew she should be helping her family through their grief but she was counting down the seconds she was with Joey alone again. Lauren felt bad but it was the only thing that was keeping her together. She felt like her mother knew because Tanya would give her these looks every now and again.

As the last meal of the day was served the 3rd day after Derek's death, Max rounded on Lauren.

"Right, we need to talk about your behaviour, Lauren"

Lauren sighed as she took a sip of water. She briefly looked at Joey and Alice, who was also over, then back at her dad.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say and it's the worst thing to say but I don't know what else to say" Lauren told him, rubbing her temples.

"Why, Lauren? That's all I want to know. Your mum appears to know but she won't tell me so I would like to know from you" Max questioned, placing his knife and fork down.

"She is just under a bit of stress lately" Tanya tried to say

"Tanya, listen to yourself. I get the drinking just about if she is stressed but trashing our wedding? Now that's crazy" Max replied, looking at Tanya, annoyed.

"It was stupid. I'm sorry" Lauren whispered, looking down, knowing she wasn't getting away with this easily. Lauren then knew it was time. She wanted more time to work this out but Lauren's time was up. She glanced up at Joey as if to ask his permission and he nodded, something that Tanya saw. Lauren sighed as she looked at her father who was waiting for an answer.

"I'm involved in something. Something I can't control and I lashed out" Lauren finally said.

"Lauren, whatever it is, you can tell us. We won't judge you" Max told her. Lauren exhaled deeply and nodded, wishing Joey was sat next to her.

"I'm just gonna say it. It's the only way. I'm in love with Joey and we have been involved with each other for a while" Lauren replied, gripping onto her knife as she waited for her fathers reaction.

"Was this before or after I gave you a place to stay?" Max demanded, looking at Joey. Tanya tried to tell Max to calm down but failed too.

"I'll say a bit of both. I knew I felt something for Lauren before I moved in. The reason I broke up with Lucy and moved out of hers because I knew I felt something for Lauren. But yeah, living here, it just escalated" Joey replied. Max looked at Lauren who nodded.

"But your cousins! You can't feel like that for each other" Max shouted, standing up

"Dad, don't you think I've been through this in my head a million times. Do you think I chose to feel like this? No. I can't help how I feel" Lauren said, standing up.

"No! Lauren. I can't accept this. You can't honestly expect me to accept this?" Max questioned, staring at Lauren with disgust.

"Max, she is our daughter" Tanya told him.

Max sighed and pointed at Joey "And this is our nephew or did you forget that?"

"Look, I know how this may look" Joey said, standing up.

"Max, they are in love and there's nothing we can do about it. She is 18. She isn't a child anymore" Tanya tried to tell him, grabbing Max's arm.

"No! This is wrong and it's not happening under my roof. If you two are gonna do this, Joey you can find somewhere else to live" Max shouted.

"If he goes I go too, Dad. Is that what you want?" Lauren asked, looking at her dad, staring at him in fact.

"Do what you want, Lauren. I'm passed caring" Max said before leaving the room.

Lauren rushed upstairs with Joey not far behind her. She slammed her bedroom door for him to stop it and walked in before shutting it himself. Lauren felt herself collapse in tears, holding onto her drawers for support. Joey rushed to her, holding her as she cried trying to comfort her but failed doing so. Once Lauren felt like she was all cried out, she leaned against her drawers, sitting down. Joey sat next to her and Lauren rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" Lauren whispered, wiping away the remainders of her tears.

"I don't know but as long as we do it together, we will be fine" Joey replied, kissing her forehead as they listened to her parents argue downstairs.

"Max! You can't act like this. We will lose her if you keep this!"

"I don't care this is wrong! They are cousins!"

"Don't you think they know that? You need to talk to her. Find out the full details. Don't even get me started on what Derek did when he found"

"Wait, your telling me that both you and my brother knew? This keeps getting better and better, Tanya "

"Please, Max. Just talk to her. She fell in love. Where's the crime in that?"

"No! They are cousins. They are not meant to feel like that!"

"Look, thanks to Derek. They never grew up together. They are adults, Max. Just think about it!"

Lauren and Joey couldn't make out anymore talking because the volume had gone down. Lauren sighed and snuggled into Joey who played with her hair. They jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. It was Tanya.

"Your Dad wants to talk you, Lauren. Both of you" Tanya called through the door. Lauren looked at Joey, who half smiled at her and nodded. They stood up and walked downstairs. Lauren took Joey's hand as they went into the living room, waiting to hear what Max had to say. He turned around when he heard them walk in.

"Right, your mum has made some valid points as usual. And I come to the decision that I will never be fully on board with it but you can stay here. Both of you but theres rules. Separate rooms still. You know the drill" Max told them. Lauren gasped, let go of Joey's hand and ran up to her dad, hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad. You have no idea how much that means" Lauren replied, smiling despite herself.

"Well if your happy, I'm happy" Max said, hugging her back.

Omg tonight's ep :( arghhhh. Derek, I officially hate you now :)

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

Chapter 8- I've been wanting to write the piece of fluff in this update for a while now. I needed to write it after tonight's ep:(

Lauren woke up the next morning quite content with herself though she knew she should be helping her family through their grief. Lauren tried to shake this feeling of guilt as she raced Abi to the bathroom.

"Move out of the way, now, Lauren" Abi demanded, as she kicked her sister.

"Now, young Abigail, I'm older then you so I should get it first" Lauren laughed, slapping her arm.

"I'm older then both of you. Does that mean I should get it first?" A voice asked behind them and the two girls turned around to see Joey. Lauren smiled at him and Abi rolled her eyes, as Abi heard her mobile ring from her bedroom.

"Isn't that Jay's ringtone, Abs?" Lauren asked, smiling. Abi groaned in defeat, having really wanting a shower but she didn't want to miss the chance to talk to Jay. Abi walked off to her bedroom.

"You snooze, you lose, Abs!" Joey called after her before turning to Lauren to kiss he but she put her hand up to stop him and looked around.

"Are Mum and Dad about?" Lauren asked, looking around still.

"No, they left early to help Auntie Carol with the funeral" Joey replied, wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Lauren smiled, closing the space between them and kissing him deeply, not caring that they both had morning breath. She felt herself being pushed into the bathroom when she felt mischievous as Lauren opened the door. She felt the coldness of the bathroom tiles on her feet when Lauren made her move. She pushed Joey away, making sure he was in the hallway and she was in the bathroom when Lauren shut the door quickly, giggling.

"What the hell, Lauren?" Joey asked through the door. She laughed as she turned the shower on.

"You snooze, you lose, babe" Lauren shouted back at him as she started to get ready for her shower, giggling.

"I will get you back, Lauren Branning, I can promise you that" Joey warned, knocking on the door.

"Love you too!" Lauren giggled as she stepped into the shower.

"Your different. I like it" Abi said to Lauren as she applied her make up.

Lauren shrugged "I'm happy, I guess"

Abi smiled at her as she brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail.

"I can see that. I'm happy for you guys. It may be different but I've never seen you like this, Loz. I like it" Abi replied, walking over to her sister and hugging her from behind, careful not to knock the mascara in Lauren's hand. Lauren giggled and nodded as she put the finishing touches to her makeup and headed downstairs where Joey was waiting for her. Lauren took one look at him, seeing he was in a playful mood and tried to run for it when he grabbed her from behind, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair.

"Not pushing me away now are you?" Joey asked, kissing her hair then her neck. Lauren giggled and pretended to try and get away. She playfully slapped him, Joey let her go and they headed towards the kitchen. Lauren started making herself some toast, kissing Joey every spare second she got when there was a knock at the door. Abi must of answered it because Whitney walked in the kitchen just as Lauren was playfully pushing Joey away, giggling then stopped when she saw the look on Whitney's face.

"So it's true then?" Whitney questioned, crossing her arms. Great, Lauren thought. Dad had told Carol which led to this.

"Whit, give me a second to explain" Lauren replied, looking at her friend.

"It's not me you gotta explain it to. It's Lucy. If this is what you want then go for it" Whitney told her.

"So we are alright then?" Lauren asked, searching for an answer in Whitney's eyes.

"Who am I to judge? I went out with my step-mum's brother. That's just as weird" Whitney answered her, shrugging. Lauren nodded, having forgotten about Billie.

"Lucy, Lauren. She deserves an explanation" Whitney added, before turning around and leaving.

"Do you want me there when you tell her?" Joey suddenly asked Lauren, looking at her. She shook her head.

"No, this has gotta be just me and Luce, Joey. I need to do this myself. We have been friends for years. I own her that much" Lauren replied, a she buttered her toast.

"I don't like the thought of you on your own with Lucy. She could get violent" Joey told her, standing next to her, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I will be fine" Lauren said, before eating her toast and grabbing her jacket from the chair.

"Wait" Joey said to her, grabbing her arm and kissing her.

"I love you" He whispered against her lips. Lauren smiled.

"I love you too" Lauren replied, kissing him again quickly.

Lauren felt nervous as she sat in the Beale household. Lucy was looking at her, confused as Lauren tried to find the words.

"Lauren, what is it?" Lucy asked finally filling a 5 minute silence.

Lauren sat up, pacing the room.

"Your gonna hate me but I'm with Joey. We are in love" Lauren told her, turning around.

"But he's your co-" Lucy couldn't finish her words, as Lauren looked down guiltily when Lucy pounced on her, pulling her hair.

"Luce, please, let me talk" Lauren tried to say but Lucy had resulted in slapping/punching her in any place her hand made contact with Lauren's body.

"It's you. The one he said he was in love with you. How could you do that, Lauren? Why would you do that?" Lucy screamed as the front door slammed and Lucy was being pulled off Lauren by Ian.

"What's going on here?!" Ian demanded, as he put Lucy down.

"My so called best friend. She is with my ex boyfriend. HER COUSIN!" Lucy exclaimed, as she slapped Lauren hard across the face, so fast Ian and Lauren didn't see it coming.

"Luce, I'm so sorry" Lauren told her when Lucy grabbed her arm, pulling her out the house.

"Don't ever speak to me again" Lucy spat, throwing her out the house. Lauren sighed, turned around and saw one of the detectives on Derek's death case.

"Lauren Branning? Mind if we have a chat about your statement please" He asked her.

Tonight's ep was awful, awful, AWFUL :(

Hope this makes up for it. Thanks for reading as always xx


	9. Chapter 9

Love, Lies & Blackmail

Chapter 9- for lauras1992x she asked for this.. And it's lots of fluff & hints of drama :'D

Lauren was relieved when the police let her go. She thought they were gonna arrest her on the spot but Lauren kept it cool and didn't let any emotion show. She just thought of how well Joey lied to the police for her so she felt like she couldn't let him down.

Lauren awoke the next day with a pang of pain on her side. She jumped out of bed , rushed to her mirror and pulled up her top to see a bruise forming on the side of her body. Also bruises forming on her arms. Lauren sighed. She knew Lucy had hit her but after a while, Lauren had become numb to it so she didn't realise the amount of contact Lucy had made. Lauren sighed, making a note to hide the bruises as long as she can and got ready for her day.

The family had got into a routine since Derek's death. A few awkward words were exchanged at breakfast, Max left early to get on with plans and Tanya left for work in silence. Usually, Lauren, Abi, Joey and Oscar were left sat at the breakfast table, wondering what they were going to do with their day but on this day, Lauren wasn't aware that Abi had seen her checking out her bruises earlier on so Lauren was wondering why Abi was being so weird with her. Abi then made an excuse to leave, taking Oscar with her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" Lauren thought out loud, clearing away from the breakfast pots.

"Yeah, she seems on edge. You should talk to her" Joey replied, helping her as Lauren started running a sink of water to wash the pots.

"No, rule number 1 of Branning Women, Joseph, is that if we seem to be in a weird or bad mood, leave us be or things may get crazy!" Lauren exclaimed, laughing as she began to wash the pots.

"I will bare that in mind, then" Joey replied, watching Lauren in great detail as she washed up, thinking she could make anything look interesting.

"Your staring" Lauren commented, as she washed the last of the pots and went to grab the tea towel to dry the pots.

"No, I'm observing" Joey replied, smirking.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" Lauren questioned, looking at him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Joey told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her hair but Lauren was more bothered about the position of his arms, she was praying he wouldn't brush her side with the bruise but as he did, Lauren tried hide her wince of pain as it stung but failed. Joey noticed this and pulled away, looking at her confused.

"What is it, Lauren?" He asked, gently pushing her around. Lauren looked down, biting her lip.

"I could just look, Lauren, you know" Joey added, caressing her chin. Lauren pushed away, sighing and turned around, leaning onto the sink.

"It was Lucy. She lashed out in Lucy style" Lauren finally said, turning around. Joey exhaled deeply, pulled at the bottom of her jumper, looked at Lauren as if to ask permission, she nodded, looking to the right side of her body and Joey pulled the jumper and her vest up. He sighed as he saw the bruise.

"You should of told me straight away" Joey told her, lightly brushing the bruise with his fingers. Lauren exhaled a breath as she found his touch quite soothing.

"I didn't want to worry you" Lauren replied.

"I'm always worried about you" Joey said, as he kissed her.

"You don't need to be" Lauren answered him, as she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, you need a bath" Joey replied, smiling, taking her hand.

"Are you joining me?" Lauren smirked.

"If your good" Joey said, kissing her quickly and pulling her upstairs.

"You can actually be romantic when you want to be" Lauren thought out loud as they laid in the bath together.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone, I will deny it" Joey replied, laughing then kissed her temple and lightly stoked her bruise under the water. Lauren moaned quietly as she laid back on his shoulder.

"If Lucy was a boy, I would of killed her by now" Joey said to Lauren, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, shocked and worried that thought crossed his mind.

"Really? They are just bruises, Joey. They will heal" Lauren replied, turning around to look at him.

"But she still hurt you. Just be thankful she is a girl, that's all" Joey answered her. Lauren's mouth fell open and Joey kissed her quickly.

"I hurt her too. I did it emotionally, she did it physically" Lauren said to him, pulling away and pushing her hair out of her face.

"So your saying that you deserved what she did?"

"Yes. My bruises are on the outside whilst hers are in the inside. I don't want an argument. It's just want I think"

Joey sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Where Lucy is concerned, you did nothing wrong"

"Please, I don't want to discuss this. It's done now" Lauren sighed, stepping out of the bath and grabbing a towel.

"So your gonna let her hit you again?" Joey questioned, stepping out of the bath and grabbing a towel.

"No, that's when I fight back, of course" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow

"That's my girl" Joey said, walking towards her and kissing her deeply, pushing her against the wall as the kiss deepen, the towels were gone and Lauren's legs were wrapped around Joey's waist.

After their lovemaking against the wall, Joey and Lauren leaned against the wall in a hot mess when she leaned on his shoulder, smiling.

"I love you" Lauren told him, smiling, kissing his shoulder.

"I love you too" Joey replied, playing with her hair when they heard the front door slammed shut. They raced to their feet, Joey gave Lauren her towel with a quick kiss and they headed to their room to make a quick change.

Once Lauren had changed, she rushed down the stairs and saw her father in the living room with his head in his hands.

"Dad, are you alright?" Lauren asked

"No, Lauren, I'm not alright. You might be able to lie to the police but not to me" Max replied, looking up at her.

"What are you on about?" Lauren questioned.

"I'm on about that I know you wasn't with Joey on the night of Derek's murder" Max sighed. Lauren rushed to shut the door, in case Joey came down and she didn't want him to hear this.

"Dad, what makes you say that?" Lauren asked, sitting down opposite him, not aware that Joey had come downstairs and had stopped when he heard Lauren and Max talking.

"I'm talking about the fact Morgan saw Joey entering Derek's around the time of the murder. I'm going to ask this once, Lauren, Did Joey kil-"

"No, he didn't, Dad. You have to believe that" Lauren cut cross him.

"Then why did you give him a false alibi?" Max demanded, looking at her

"Because I know how it looks. A gang came killed Derek for whatever reason" Lauren replied

"What gang, Lauren? Morgan was sat in the square for quite some time. Bianca was worried where he had gone but he saw Joey enter then as his mum found him an hour later, only one more person entered and that was you, Lauren" Max told her. Lauren felt cold. Like someone had poured ice cold water over her. She ran from the room to find Joey in the hallway.

"You killed Derek" It wasn't a question and she didn't want an answer. Lauren ran past him in tears and collapsed in a heap on her bed.

Right now, this is the only true explanation for Derek's death for me. Hate me all you want but it's just what I think this moment in time. Hope you like it :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

Love, Lies & Blackmail

Chapter 10- warning: heartbreak ahead!

"You have your chance to explain yourself to her once you have done, tell Lauren I want to speak to her" Max told Joey, as he walked out of the living room and stared at his nephew as Max walked into the kitchen.

Joey sighed, headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Lauren, it's me. Let me explain it to you, please"

Joey heard footsteps and the door opening. He saw Lauren had been crying. She rubbed her eyes and let him in. Joey made no attempt to touch her because he saw Lauren was keeping her distance. She sat on her bed against the wall, her knees under her chin, as Joey sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lauren whispered, her voice broke.

"I didn't want you to judge me" Joey replied, looking at her as she stared across the room. Joey noted she was also refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Judge you? You lied to me then let me lie for you. Telling the police you was driving that night is one thing but to let me lie about you killing someone? That's wrong, Joey, you have to understand that" Lauren told him, looking at him briefly but her posture didn't change.

"Don't you think I know I that? I was a wreck that night. I didn't know what to do. What can I do?" Joey questioned, hating the distance he had created.

"Tell me the truth" Lauren whispered, as fresh tears fell.

"Okay, I went around. We did have an argument then it got heated, really heated" Joey started to say, as he started to cry himself.

"Why? What was said?" Lauren asked, finally moving, relaxing her legs and laying them across the bed. Joey fought the urge to grab her legs and lay them across him so he pull her closer. They were past innocent touches.

"He insulted you, Lauren. I mean, he really insulted you then he threatened you I saw red. I hit him. I pushed him down. I kicked him until he stopped screaming. Until he was dead. He didn't even make a fight. I had no control in that moment. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I hated the man but I never wanted him dead" Joey carried on the truth, as tears fell and Lauren quickly put an arm around him, holding him.

"It's not the fact you killed him that bothers me, someone would of killed him one day. That's a fact but it's the fact you didn't tell me after I went on about trusting you again" Lauren said, facing her chin on his shoulder, kissing it briefly.

"I'm sorry" Joey whispered

"I can't be with someone I don't trust" Lauren told him, pulling away. Joey turned and stared at her, upset.

"No, please, don't do this, Lauren. I need you, I LOVE YOU!" Joey replied, trying to grab her arms but Lauren pulled away, standing up.

"And I love you, more than you will ever know but I told you it was hard to trust you again then you do this. What am I suppose to do, Joey?" Lauren exclaimed, crying.

"I don't know but please don't do this, anything but this" Joey told her, grabbing her hands, as he cried too.

"I can't trust you! That's not fair to either of us. Now please, just go because your making it hard being this close" Lauren said, letting herself of his grip.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Just know I will always love you, Lauren. Always"

Lauren sighed "If I can conceive Dad, I will keep my statement the same. You don't deserve prison, I know that much. It will stay between the 3 of us" She kissed him briefly on the cheek and headed downstairs to see Max waiting for her.

"Well?" Max asked, standing up.

"I'm not changing my statement, Dad. We need to protect him but I can't be with him anymore" Lauren told him. Max took a deep breath as he thought about this.

"Okay, if that's what you want, sweetheart then I will keep it a secret. Like I said earlier, it was sooner or later someone killed Derek" Max said before walking out. Lauren nodded and headed out.

It must of been 4am when Lauren walked into house. Drunk. She stumbled into the living room where she sat Joey was sat.

"Oh Hey, I'm just going to bed" Lauren said, slurring her words.

"Your gonna have such a hangover. Come on, let me help you" Joey told her, standing up and helping her as she struggled to stand.

"I'm fine!" Lauren tried to say but she fell on her heels and snapped one of them. Joey sighed, picked her up as she struggled to stand and carried her bridal style upstairs where they tried to not wake Abi. Joey placed her down, kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk away but Lauren grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stay. Please. I need you here" Lauren whispered, her eyes widen. Joey nodded and climbed into bed. Lauren placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around as she fell into a deep sleep.

Hope you like :)

What do you think Lauren is gonna do when she wakes up?:P


	11. Chapter 11

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

Chapter 11- thanks to lauras1992x and Zoe_Finlay92 for their ideas :)

Lauren woke up about 5 hours later and she saw she was laid on Joey's chest with his arm tightly around her. She sighed quietly as she remembered her drunk plea for him to stay. This was going to be hard, really hard. Lauren checked her alarm clock and it said 9:37. She decided against kicking him out and to enjoy this undisturbed bliss a little while longer, snuggled back into Joey and went back to sleep.

Around half past 10, Joey started to stir from his sleep when he realised he indeed did stop with Lauren whilst she was drunk and now she was laid across him. This isn't what Lauren wanted, Joey thought. He decided he needed to go so another argument was caused. Joey slowly and gently pushed Lauren off him, placed her on her pillow, kissed her forehead and left the room with regret but Joey knew that it was the right thing to do. He respected Lauren's choice too much.

This was tested when Joey heard Lauren throwing up 15 minutes later. He rushed upstairs to the bathroom where he saw her throwing up. Joey held her hair back with one hand and soothing her back with the other. Lauren grabbed some toilet paper once she had done to wipe her mouth, mumbled a thanks to Joey and headed back to room where she did some serious thinking about her future with Joey and the question that swam her mind was what was more important her love for him or that her trust for him. Lauren was so plagued by this thoughts she didn't hear Abi walk. Lauren jumped when Abi poked her arm.

"Hey Abs. Sorry I was a little lost then" Lauren admitted.

"It's fine. By the way, am I suppose to keep quiet about Joey being in here this morning?" Abi questioned, looking at Lauren.

"Erm yeah, much appreciated. I came in drunk this morning. I just needed him here" Lauren replied. Abi nodded and grabbed her phone from her bedside table when a thought came to Lauren. Abi has been in a very similar situation with Jay. Maybe Abi could help her.

"Abs, how did you trust Jay again after everything that happen with Ben and Heather's death?" Lauren asked. Abi stopped and looked at her, as if she was trying to work out what was on her sisters mind.

"I don't know really. I saw the guilt and the pain he was in and because I love him so much, I didn't like seeing him in all pain. To me, he has had his punishment. Jay finally admitted to the police. And now we can move forward and be together" Abi replied, smiling. Lauren nodded.

"But how did you trust him not to hide stuff like that from you?" Lauren carried on.

Abi shrugged "I don't know, I guess I had to take his word on it. But I made a mental note, if it happen again, he was gone. Why do you ask?"

Lauren smiled a little. "No reason, I was just wondering. You know, it's been a while since I've been in a proper relationship. I feel all new at it again"

Abi nodded and hugged Lauren "I'm so happy for you guys, it's unreal. It's great something good and happy has come out of Uncle Derek's death"

Lauren looked at her younger sibling, her brain going into overdrive. Abi was right in a way. About everything. But Lauren had come to the conclusion that the one thing that she and Joey had now was time and she planned on using it wisely. Lauren hugged Abi quickly and headed down stairs where Lauren saw Joey with a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks for this morning. Even the carrying me up the stairs and staying with me" Lauren told him, sitting down.

"You remember?" Joey questioned, looking at her.

"Yeah, I wasn't that drunk" Lauren replied, laughing. Joey chuckled.

"Actually, I wanted to talk again, if all this talking hasn't sent you crazy yet" Lauren added, quickly.

"No, it's fine. Go on" Joey said to her.

"Right me and Dad are keeping it between us three. I'm gonna make you deal, you stick to my alibi for you and don't go to the police and I won't go to the police to tell who was really driving on the night of the accident and drinking as well may I add. Don't start, let me finish! Anyways, I don't like you telling the police I was driving just as much you don't like this alibi. You should of told me. We could of dealt with it together. Now I'm stuck with another trust issue. You need to understand that. Now, if your willing to wait, I will try and pass this trust issue and then we can move forward. Because I love you more then I can trust you right now which isn't good. I need to make sure I can trust you before we get back together. And I want to trust you because I want to be with you. But right now, lets get the funeral out of the way" Lauren finished her speech. Joey nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just love you that's all" Joey replied.

"Your gonna run this whole "I am gonna tell you I love you everyday" into the ground ain't you? Even this fork in the road?" Lauren questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah" Joey said, smiling.

"In that case, I love you too but your distracting me from the task at hand. So I'm going to spend the day with my sister. I will see you later" Lauren told him. Joey nodded. She ignored the need to kiss him goodbye because they were taking baby steps for now and got on with her day.

Hope you enjoyed xD


	12. Chapter 12

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

Chapter 11-

The day before funeral snuck up on the Brannings quicker then they would of hoped. Everything was set and as Lauren lay awake after waking up, she wondered how the past few weeks had come to this moment. She decided to try and have an another hours sleep but it was probably the worst idea she ever had...

Lauren woke up in Derek's house and he was standing over her. Lauren rushed to her feet to see her Uncle smirking at her.

"Uncle Derek, what's going on? I thought you were dead" Lauren said, rubbing her head.

"You'll like that wouldn't you? Me out of the way. But I'm always gonna be here, Lauren. Reminding you how disgusting you are" Derek sneered. Lauren was scared, really scared. Derek grabbed her hair and punched hair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" A voice shouted. Lauren turned and saw Joey who looked murderous as he charged at Derek, punching him, kicking him, pushing him down. Lauren watched in shock and as Joey killed his father. Once Derek was dead, Joey stepped away, shocked, with blood on his hands and grabbed Lauren's so she also had blood on her hands. Lauren gasped, staring at her hands.

"We are in this together now" Joey said, staring at her.

Lauren screamed and pushed him away, crying as she stared at the blood on her hands...

The bedroom door barged open. Lauren was still screaming, trashing around in her bed, as she tried to rid herself of her nightmare. Lauren felt arms, trying to calm her, pulling her to reality when she realised who it was. Lauren could tell from the smell she got so immune to, the smell she fell in love with. It was Joey. Lauren let out a high pitch cry, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me" Lauren screamed, freeing herself from Joey's grip and rushed past him to the bathroom where she threw up and not from a hangover but from the fear Lauren felt right now. She stared at herself in the mirror, her skin pale and her eyes puffy from crying. Her dark hair coming out of its ponytail. Lauren took her hair and restyled it then splash water over her face and arms, trying to make sense of the nightmare and this newfound fear of Joey. It didn't make sense. For the past week, since Lauren found out the truth, she would admit it had been awkward but they had fallen into a routine. They had one to one passing in the hallway in a morning where they told each other they loved one another, Joey kissed her forehead then let her passed to go the bathroom then before they went to bed, Joey came to say goodnight to her where Lauren would kiss him on the cheek then they would retreat to their rooms. It seem stupid but it was the routine they had fallen into but now Lauren was faced with a new problem. She thought the biggest problem was to able to trust Joey again but now she was scared of him but didn't know why? This was a big problem, a really big one. Lauren took a big breath and walked out of the bathroom, to see Joey sat down opposite the door. Lauren sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Joey asked, standing up.

"It doesn't matter. It was only a dream" Lauren refused to look at him.

"Lauren, seeing you like that made me worried and scared. You know you can tell me anything" Joey replied. So he was scared that she was scared? That's ironic, Lauren thought.

"Just leave me alone, please" Lauren quickly said, rushing to her room and slamming her door, trying to take it all in.

Lauren didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. She didn't eat because she wasn't hungry and she didn't even consume any alcohol.

The next morning, as Lauren woke up, she groaned and placed her pillow over her face as she realised what the day was. Lauren took a quick shower and got ready in her blacks, scared of what the day may bring.

Lauren sat quietly in the living room as her family rushed about around her when she accused herself to go to the toilet where Joey was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Your ignoring me, why?" Joey asked, pulling her aside.

"Today's not the day, Joey" Lauren hissed, trying to ignore the goosebumps that appeared all over the body, every nerve screaming at her to run. Lauren hated feeling like this. She tried to tell herself not to be so stupid. It was Joey , she loves him and he won't hurt her but the thought didn't settle in her system.

"Your shaking, Lauren. Why?" Joey questioned, looking concerned.

"Leave it" Lauren said, close to tears.

"Wait, are you scared of me?" Joey whispered. Lauren didn't say a word but she didn't have to. He got it and realised her arm. Joey looked hurt, lost and Lauren hated herself for feeling like this.

"Lauren, are you ready, darling?" Tanya asked, from the front door.

Lauren nodded "I'm sorry" she whispered to Joey and walked towards her mum.

Short update.

I tried to update earlier but FF didn't like me. So here it is. Will try and update later!:)

Hope you liked :)

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Love, Lies & Blackmail

Chapter 12- credit to lauras1992x where it's due! She always there with suggestions... Thanks :)

Joey didn't know how to cope with the idea of Lauren being scared of him. He could just about cope with anything else but this? Joey just about felt worthless. He was aware of Alice's tight grip on his hand as they drove to the church but his thoughts were on Lauren.

Lauren stared out of the window of the car she was in as they drove to the church. Alice's pained and tears filled face was like a tattoo on Lauren's mind. It had became to rain and it patted lightly on the window but it turned red. Red like blood. Lauren stared at it as it got thicker and filled the window. It was on her hands, on her arms. Lauren's scream was caught in her throat as Abi next to her shook her. Lauren blinked and the rain returned to normal. Her imagination was in overdrive, she had barely slept or eaten and on top of that, Lauren had a fear of Joey which she didn't want. Today was going to be long day Lauren concluded in her mind. She sighed, told Abi she was okay and carried on looking out of the window.

The thought of blood on her hands wasn't far from Lauren's mind as she stepped out of the car at the church. She caught eye contact with Joey and quickly looked away. Joey sighed and walked towards the back of the church where he broke down. Alice found him a few moments later. She tried to comfort him but found no luck. Alice just hugged him and after a while Joey returned the hug.

"I put him there, Al. I did that. I kill him and I'm so sorry" Joey whispered to her. Alice went rigid against him and pushed him. She stared at him, her mouth open, trying to take in what he brother had just told her. Alice started to cry and ran off back to the front of the church. Joey quickly followed her and found her talking to Lauren. He raced to their side where Lauren quickly made her exit. Joey stared after her, hurt and confused and looked at Alice.

"I can't believe you both lied to me" Alice said to him, finally, crossing arms and walking into the church. Joey then decided he couldn't be here. It was too much for him. He started to walk out of the church when Lauren followed him.

"What you doing, Joey? Your sister needs you! You own her that much" Lauren called after him, as he raced down the road to get away. Anywhere but here. He turned a corner, away from the church. Joey didn't reply and Lauren broke into a jog as she reached him.

"Lauren, your Dad needs you. Go!" Joey told her, trying to push her away as she stood in front of him.

"And Alice needs you" Lauren shot back at him, pulling him to stop from his power walk.

"Half an hour, you couldn't stand to be my presence, now your here. What's going on, Lauren? Why are you scared? You know I will never hurt you" Joey told her, standing close to her but not touching her.

"That's not the point, Joey. Do you think I want to be scared? No! That's why I came after you now. I don't like being scared. But I keep seeing his blood on my hands and that scares me. It scares me that you did that. If you stabbed him or shot him, I might be able to deal with that but the fact you did it with these" Lauren took his hands in hers for a second, ignoring her nerves telling her to run and be careful "the same things that you are so caring and loving with, the things you held me with, caressed me, now that scares me. I don't want to but I do"

Joey caught the urge to took her hair behind her ear and held his hand to Lauren's face. He sighed "I think I should leave. Go back to Mums"

Lauren surprised herself with her reply "Yeah, I think you should"

Joey nodded, holding back tears. He turned to leave but quickly turned back around and kissed her forehead which Lauren found was his alternative way of kissing her when he really wanted to.

"You were the first girl I have ever loved like this. If you asked me 6 months ago that I would fall in love with my cousin like this, I would of told you were crazy but now, argh, I love you so much Lauren but what you need is me to go"

Lauren grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. The words she had just spoken was gone from her mind. This was goodbye. She knew it. If only things was different and despite her fears, Lauren kissed him for what she knew was the last time. It had been a while since she had kissed him and in that moment Lauren wished things could be different but too much had happened. The kiss was full of passion and regret and as she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"I love you so much, Joey Branning. I will always love you but your right, I need you to go" Lauren told him, as she let go of his hand. Joey nodded, turning to leave and walked away. Lauren controlled herself as she saw him walking down the street and once Joey was gone, she let out the cry she had been holding and ran back to the church as it started to rain again.

Don't jump to conclusions that's all I'm saying :)

So Alice knows now, what do you she is gonna do?

Ideas welcome!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

This is an in between chapter. But I wanted to get this in.

Lauren had become numb the days following the funeral. She hadn't cried since or let another emotion out but Lauren had promised herself she wouldn't turn to the alcohol.

Over 2 weeks had passed and Lauren laid staring at her ceiling in bed, thinking about the day ahead. Another pretty pointless day but something was wrong and Lauren wasn't sure what it was. She sighed as she heard a knock on the door downstairs. Lauren realised no one was answering and ran downstairs to answer it. It was Alice. Lauren let her in.

"Hey, Al. I wasn't expecting you. How have you been?" Lauren asked, as they walked into the living room.

"Have you heard of Joey?" Alice then asked, sitting down.

"He texted me the other day to say he had settled back into your mums. Why? Have you?" Lauren questioned, as her cousin in close detail.

"Texts here and there. I think he is avoiding me" Alice said, sighing.

"Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how your handling things" Lauren answered her.

"That's the point, Lauren. I'm not about to shop my own brother in but it's just hard to get my head around" Alice told her.

Lauren sighed "I know. I really do"

"How? You lied too!"

"At first I didn't know. Joey lied to me too. He let me give him an alibi without telling me" Lauren told her.

"Then why didn't you tell the police?" Alice demanded, sighing.

"Because I love him, Alice. And I know he regrets it now. He has to live with it. Shouldn't that be a punishment it's self. Also because he took the rap for me last month. It's more trouble then it's worth"

Alice nodded, rubbing her head whilst she thought about this for a moment.

"Your right. I just miss my brother that's all. Dad made him into something it's not but you made Joey a better person. I am grateful for that" Alice told her. Lauren half-smiled and experience the so- familiar feeling she had come to known over past few weeks. She missed him. Too much to put into words.

"Yeah, I miss him too but he is in the best place right now" Lauren admitted.

"I was wondering. Do you want to do some on Saturday. Just the two of us? Shopping maybe?" Alice asked.

"Erm sure. Let me check the calendar though because my mum has some kinda family outing/bonding trip planned one Saturday" Lauren replied, rushing to the calendar in the kitchen and checking when she realised what was wrong earlier. Lauren checked the date again and sighed heavily. Her period was 4 days late. She stared at the calendar, as she took this in.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Alice asked, walking into the room.

"Al, my periods late" Lauren whispered, looking around and stared at the floor.

"Oh my god, we need to get a pregnancy test. Come on" Alice told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the house.

Short but sweet. Needed to get this in !

Hope you enjoy xD


	15. Chapter 15

Love, Lies & Blackmail- 3

Lauren refused to go to the shop for a pregnancy test in case someone put 2 add 2 together and got 4. So Alice agreed to get the test from a shop just outside the square. Lauren couldn't keep still whilst Alice was out. All Lauren could think about how she wished Joey was here. She needed him. Lauren didn't care about the needed distance. She just wanted him there. This got Lauren scared. Scared of how much she was in love with Joey and how if anything bad happened, she was willing to forgive and forget. Maybe it wasn't distance they needed, maybe it was time and patience. Lauren's thoughts were broken by the sound of the front door opening and Alice returning with a paper bag. Lauren sighed, took it from her and headed up the stairs, wishing again Joey was here to hold her hand. Once she had wee'd on the stick, Lauren waited for what seems like a lifetime when her alarm on her phone told her it was time. Alice knocked on the bathroom door and Lauren let her in.

"I can't look, Al. Please just tell me" Lauren said, handing her the test without looking. Alice took the test from her, looked and sighed.

"Your not pregnant, Lauren" Alice told her. Lauren let out a half cry/laugh as she leaned against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Thank god for that, I don't think the family would of handle that right well" Lauren chuckled, relieved.

Over the next few days, Lauren began to wonder weather or not she could actually make her relationship with Joey work because she began realised since her pregnancy scare that she needed him. It wasn't just an emotional need anymore, it was a physical one and it had began to crippled Lauren everything she thought about it. She had began to cry again and it became often enough, Abi called Alice around to see if she could talk to Lauren. Abi left them to it in their bedroom and headed out.

"Lauren, you can talk to me you know" Alice said to her, sitting down on her bed, as Lauren tucked her knees under her chin.

"Well, I'm just confused. Joey left because I thought I couldn't pass what felt over Derek's death and it would affect our relationship. Now I just miss him, Al, I really do. I just want him here. To be with him. But how if I can't get pass everything?" Lauren asked, as she started to cry again.

Alice patted her knee in a comforting way whilst she thought about this and then smiled. Lauren looked at her confused.

"Don't you get it? You love him so much your blind to everything else. Yes, you should feel scared. Yes, you should be careful but you can't. Your passed that. Lauren, I never thought I say this after finding out but I think you just need to be together and work through it together!" Alice told her, smiling.

Lauren nodded "Oh my god, your actually right. What do I do?"

"Easy, I'm going to take you to Mums" Alice replied.

"I'm not sure about this, Al" Lauren told Alice as they turned the corner to Alice's mums house.

"Look, Mum will be at work. This is the perfect time for you guys to talk" Alice replied, smiling and pulling her along until they reached the house. Alice got her keys out and opened the door.

Lauren walked in after Alice, looking around.

"Joey? It's me! Where are you?" Alice called through the house, placing her keys down and calling her brothers name.

"Chill out, Alice, I'm he-" Joey came down the stairs but stopped when he saw Lauren. She smiled a little at him and before either of them knew what they were doing or thinking, they ran into each others arm, hugging each other tightly. Lauren knew it in that moment she never wanted to let go.

"You guys need to talk. I'm going upstairs to my room" Alice quickly left and went upstairs. Lauren and Joey didn't say a word as they carried on embracing each other. Lauren finally pulled away but her hands remained on his shoulders whilst Joey's stayed on her waist.

"I missed you. So much that I decided we need to talk about it" Lauren told him, her eyes not leaving his, as she tried to work out what he was thinking.

"I missed you too. I didn't know what to do. But your here now. It makes sense" Joey replied. Lauren smiled, stepped away a bit, took his hand and walked into the living room and as Lauren sat down, Joey could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, Lauren?"

"My period was late but I'm not pregnant don't worry. I was so scared though. I didn't know what to do. Alice was great though. I took the test and yeah, I was relieved when it came back negative but I just couldn't stop thinking how much I wanted you there and how I needed you then I realised none of the other stuff mattered" Lauren replied, facing him, still holding his hand. Joey lightly caressed her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. Lauren shivered at his touch.

"That's all I want, Lauren. You. Us. I love you" Joey told her, leaning to kiss her, stop as if to ask for permission, Lauren nodded and closed the space between them. This is what Lauren had missed the most as she found her straddling him and Joey pulling her closer, one hand in her hand and another on her waist. The feel on him close. The way everything made sense-

"Guys, I'm here you know!" Alice exclaimed from the stairs. Lauren giggled, repositioned her and laid Joey's chest. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm on my period anyways. She got nothing to worry about" Lauren muttered under her breath.

"I don't wanna know what you just said, Lauren but I do wanna know is are you coming home, Joey?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Joey replied, kissing Lauren's hair.

See, all good now?

Xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

"Mum? Dad? Abi?" Lauren called though her house as she entered with Alice and Joey. Abi came rushing down the stairs with Jay, smiling and giggling.

"I don't even wanna know" Lauren admitted, looking at Abi and Jay, holding a hand up and walking into the living room. Abi sniggered as she followed Lauren into the room.

"So you guys back on then?" Abi asked, looking from Lauren to Joey.

"Yeah, we are. Got a problem, you know where the door is" Lauren replied, picking up a magazine from the coffee table, flicked through it, saw it was boring and put it down, smirking at Abi.

"No, no. Not me. I'm happy for you guys. Come on, Jay, we said we would meet Lola. Lets go" Abi said, grabbing Jay's hand and pulling him out the house. Lauren sat on the edge of the sofa, smiling as Joey stood over her, taking her hands and kissing her.

"Guys, seriously. Is this is what it's gonna be now? Cos your out in the open, just make out whenever?" Alice questioned, sitting down.

"Pretty much, yeah" Joey told her. Lauren giggled and kissed him again. She quickly pushed him away with a pout when they heard the front door banged and her parents speaking.

"Wait here" Lauren whispered to Joey, kissing him quickly and rushing out into the hallway, shutting the door.

"Hello, Darlin'. You alright?" Tanya asked, putting her bag down.

"Erm yeah. I'm great actually. Erm, Joey's back" Lauren replied, smiling despite herself.

"Is he now. In here?" Max said, pointing to the living room. Lauren nodded, worried. Max entered the room, looking from Joey and Alice.

"Alice, Lauren, Tanya. Out now" Max demanded.

"Max, don't do anything stupid" Tanya told her, putting an arm out to stop Lauren who rolled her eyes.

"Come in, Al, let my Dad do his alpha male thing. Sooner it's over, the better" Lauren laughed as Alice stood up, looking awkward. Lauren looked at her and the two girls started giggling as they left the house.

Lauren and Alice decided to go to the cafe where they met a frosty reception from Lucy. Lauren sighed and sat down as Alice ordered. Whitney quickly joined Lauren.

"Erm Tyler just texted me saying he saw Joey entering your house. Are you guys back on?" Whitney asked, quietly.

"Yeah we are. We are gonna make a go of it" Lauren replied, smiling. Whitney nodded.

"Then you have my support. Leave Luce to me" Whitney told her, with a quick glance at Lucy.

"Right now, she is the least of my worries" Lauren sighed, as Alice came with their drinks. A few moments later, Joey entered the cafe and Whitney made a quick getaway.

"That was quick. Surprised your not in some integration room somewhere" Lauren told him, as he sat down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess your dad is a sucker for my charm too" Joey replied, smiling.

"No, seriously what did he say?" Lauren asked, moving closer to him.

"Nothing I didn't expect. Just your dad protecting you. I respect that" Joey told her. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I can protect myself, thank you" Lauren laughed as she got closer to Joey to kiss him.

"Lucy is coming over" Alice coughed. Lauren quickly moved away from Joey and sipped her drink. She wasn't about to rub it in Lucy's face.

"Lauren, can we talk?" Lucy asked. Lauren nodded, went to stand up but Joey put a hand up to stop her. Lauren stared at him.

"Do you actually mean talk or you gonna hit her again?" Joey questioned.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him "I don't think that has anything to do with you!" She hissed, crossing her arms.

"When it concerns my girlfriend and you have a history of going violent on her, it has everything to do with me" Joey shot at her.

"Girlfriend? The last time I checked she was your cousin!" Lucy exclaimed. Alice coughed loudly as Lucy and Joey exchanged dangerous looks.

"Don't talk about things you don't unde-"

"Okay! Lucy, you wanna talk? Outside. Come on" Lauren cut across Joey, standing up and moving past him who quickly leaned up and kissed her. Lauren sighed, rubbed her forehead then she grabbed Lucy by the arm who was staring at Joey and followed Lauren outside.

As they sat on the bench in the square, Lauren looked at Lucy as she tried to work out what was her mind.

"Luce, whatever it is, say it" Lauren told her.

"I don't want to be happy for you but I was watching you for a few seconds back in cafe and you actually looked good together and happy" Lucy groaned, her hand in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I never wanted to hurt you in any of this" Lauren told her, sighing.

"Lauren, he is your cousin. It's just weird" Lucy said, looking at her friend, confused.

"If you want us to be friends again your gonna have to stop bringing that up every second. I can't change how I feel, Lucy. I didn't want any of this, none of it. Think I wanted a broken family? No. Your gonna have to accept it" Lauren exclaimed, standing up.

"Maybe I don't wanna be friends with someone who is a bit sick in the head" Lucy screamed at her. Lauren dived on her, pulling her face and slamming her face into the flower beds. Lucy screamed and slapped Lauren around the face then pulled her hair then Lauren grabbed Lucy's hair and there was a struggle.

"Woah, woah, ladies. Stop it" Fatboy said, walking in the square and pulling Lauren off Lucy whilst Poppy took care of Lucy. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Well that was pointless. Feel better now, Branning?" Lucy questioned, laughing.

"Yes it is was and oh yeah, totally, Beale" Lauren replied, laughing also.

"Come here, stupid" Lucy said, walking forward and hugging Lauren.

"So we passed this?" Lauren asked after they finished their hug.

"Yeah we are so passed this. Your welcome to him!" Lucy exclaimed. Lauren smirked, raised an eyebrow and slapped Lucy on the arm. They were laughing as they walked into the cafe.

"What happened to you two? You look like you have been scrapping in the flower beds" Whitney shouted as they walked in.

"That's because we have but then decided against it. It was pointless" Lauren replied, looking at Lucy then burst out laughing again.

"You guys are so strange!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that's us. I gotta get back to work" Lucy said.

"Here, Luce. Go to the toilet. Sort yourself out. I did a good number of your hair" Lauren told her, handing her a hand tie off her wrist and then sorting her own ponytail out. Lucy laughed and headed to the toilet.

"Seriously, I am friends with mad women!" Whitney said, before sitting down with Tyler as Lauren joined Alice and Joey again.

"Nothing like a cat-fight to sort your problems then?" Joey questioned, as Lauren sat back down and quickly kissed him.

"That's one way of putting it" Lauren laughed, resting her head on Joey's shoulder.

"As long as you guys are sorted either way, I will stay out of it" Joey replied, kissing her hair. Lauren giggled as she thought about how great life was gonna be from now on.

:) hope you like

I'm welcome to ideas to move this story on. Tweet me FrancescaAlycex or leave your ideas in the review box.


	17. Chapter 17

Love, Lies & Blackmail.

Lauren and Abi decided to have a girly night in as it seemed forever since they had one. They decided to watch the Twilight saga and was admiring a Jacob scene when there was a knock on the door. Lauren groaned, paused the DVD and opened the door to see Joey. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Joey asked her.

"Lauren, can you tell your boyfriend that we have a date with Taylor Lautner and to go away please?" Abi called from the bedroom. Lauren sniggered and rolled her eyes.

"I will be 2 minutes, Abs" Lauren said, laughing and shut the door then turned to Joey.

"So what's up?" Lauren asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?" Joey replied.

"You mean like a date?" Lauren questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it was time to be like normal couples. Dates involve that" Joey answered her.

"I thought normal would be boring?" Lauren said, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrows. Joey stared at her, confused. Lauren giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"Of course I would, stupid" Lauren added, laughing.

"Good. Now go back to your sister and your 'date' before I steal you away myself" Joey replied. Lauren laughed and jumped up to kiss him.

"Goodnight. Love you" Lauren told him.

"Night. I love you too" Joey replied, kissing her again and Lauren returned to her room, closing the door, smiling to herself before she turned around.

"You guys are the cutest thing ever!" Abi exclaimed, laughing. Lauren didn't say a word but the smile didn't leave her face as she restarted the film.

"So how was your date last night?" Joey asked Lauren as she finally had woke up and come downstairs. She saw her parents had already gone to work.

"Oh yeah, don't think that one will work out. I kinda got my eye on someone else" Lauren replied, laughing.

"Really? Do I know him?" Joey questioned.

"No. You don't know him. He is kinda of a loner. I felt sorry for him" Lauren giggled as Joey faked gasped then grabbed her and started tickling her. Lauren gasped and started laughing, as he pulled her down and sat her on his knee as he stop tickling her.

"Now I have your attention, what do you want to do tonight?" Joey asked, holding onto Lauren tightly.

"I don't know, surprise me" Lauren shrugged, putting her arms around his neck.

"Cinema? It would be nice to have a break from you talking all the time!" Joey exclaimed, laughing. Lauren playfully hit him, giggling. She turned to kiss him and the fact that they could turn a joke into passionate in a short amount of time excited Lauren as she kissed him deeper and faster when she was brought back to earth with a loud cough behind them. They sprang apart and Lauren saw her grandmother.

"Nan!" Lauren said, in a high voice, standing up.

"Your mother has just told me about you two, Lauren can I have a word in the living room?" Cora asked.

"Surely what your gonna say can be said in front of both of us?" Lauren questioned, opening the fridge and finding the orange carton.

"I'm afraid, I won't be kind. Come on" Cora said. Lauren rolled her eyes as her grandmother pulled her from the room. Lauren sighed as they reached the living room. Cora shut the door.

"Are you out of your mind, child?!" Cora rounded on her.

"I'm happy. Shouldn't that be all that matter?" Lauren asked, sitting down.

"I'm very shocked by this because he is Derek Branning's son which makes him your cousin!" Cora hissed at her.

"Tell me something I don't know" Lauren muttered.

"This isn't time for your cheek, young lady. I won't allow this to happen. It's unnatural" Cora warned her.

"Nan, I love you but I love him too and I'm 18. You can't tell me what to do or boss me around" Lauren told her, her head in her hands.

"Love? LOVE? Love gets you nowhere, Lauren. Look where it got me!" Cora shouted at her. Lauren stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry what happened with Ava, I really am but that doesn't give you the right to be like this about me and Joey" Lauren replied, sighing. Cora grabbed Lauren's forearms, forcing her to look at her grandmother.

"This isn't right. It just isn't. You have see that" Cora whispered to her. Lauren tried to wiggle away but found it hard.

"I tried to tell myself that, Nan. I really did but if its wrong, then why do I feel like this in the first place? Obviously I have these feelings for a reason" Lauren answered her, sighing as Cora let her go.

"Don't you see? You think you have these feelings but its not there. It's all in your head" Cora said.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare go there, Nan. I am not asking your approval because I don't need it. We are going to be together regardless of what you say but don't you dare question my feelings for him. They are real. They are real as they come" Lauren replied, angry and hurt.

"Fine. Then I'm done here. You and your mother are quite the pair, I must say" Cora said, taking her bag and leaving. Lauren followed her and watched as Cora shut the door. Lauren heard Joey walk behind her and walked into his open arms, sighing.

"Did you hear?" Lauren asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, bits" Joey replied, stroking her hair.

"I love you, you do know that right?" Lauren said, suddenly. She felt Joey's hands on her shoulders, pushing away.

"Lauren, you don't need to prove yourself to me. Your Nan just doesn't understand that's all" Joey told her, gently caressing her face and tucking her hair behind her ear. Lauren smiled.

"I know but it just annoys me that's all" Lauren admitted, sighing.

"I know, it annoys me too but as we love each other, that's all that matter" Joey said to her. Lauren nodded and kissed him. She was aware of his hands moving to her hair, pulling it not too rough but so it got her excited. Lauren felt herself being pushed against a wall and things get heated and more passionate as she felt Joey's hands up her t'shirt. They felt cold against her warm skin but it was the most amazing feeling in the world when Lauren remembered something and pushed him away.

"Period" Lauren answered the confused look on Joey's face, regrettably.

"Tomorrow or the day after should be fine" Lauren added, kissing him quickly.

"Looks like I'm in need of a shower then" Joey groaned, moving around. Lauren pouted. He kissed her and headed upstairs just as Lauren was damning Mother Nature in her head. She laughed to herself and headed into the kitchen to make herself a coffee when her mother walked in.

"I just saw your Nan. Take it that you don't see eye to eye on your new relationship?" Tanya asked, walking into the kitchen.

"That's one way of putting it" Lauren muttered under her breath. Tanya sighed.

"Speaking of Joey, where is he?" Tanya then asked.

"Shower" Lauren said, hiding any envy she had over the shower right now.

"Okay, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Tanya replied, sitting down.

"Sorry, Mum. Can't. I have a date tonight" Lauren smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh aye, anyone I know?" Tanya laughed. Lauren laughed, drank the last of her coffee and headed upstairs where she bumped into Joey, fresh from his shower and Lauren noted, regrettably again, he was half naked, wearing only a towel.

"Oh, how I hate that shower right now" Lauren muttered, smiling and headed into her room.

So next update is date night :')

Yay! About time they had one :'D

Last night's ep was so sad :(

Never thought I would say this but I can't wait until Derek's dead! Though he has been a very busy boy if he turns out be Kat's lover which I think he is :'D


	18. Chapter 18

Love, Lies & Blackmail

AN: I would like to dedicate this update to all my amazing readers & twitter friends. Your reviews made me want to write more. Love you all 3

"Abigail, what are you doing to do me?" Lauren demanded, as she felt her sister put eyeshadow on her eyelid.

"Sssh, your gonna look beautiful. I wouldn't let you go out looking stupid" Abi replied, smiling.

"But our versions of beautiful are different" Lauren told her, as she felt eyeliner being put on.

"Stop it. Now, before I put mascara on, choose your top" Abi ordered. Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes to save a dirty look from her sister and walked over to her wardrobe, picking up a silver low cut top.

"Your so getting it tonight, wearing that. I think I need to switch rooms tonight" Abi exclaimed, smiling.

"Can't can I? The monthly visitor is here" Lauren said, in a mocking tone, putting the top back.

Abi's mouth formed a O shape and then closed her mouth.

"This one then, Loz. You will still look great in it" Abi finally said, walking forward and pulling out a long purple vest.

"No Abs, that looks like I'm going to Sunday school" Lauren replied, scowling at Abi who sighed and took out a blue shirt top. Lauren looked at it and nodded. She took it and put it over her vest top and black jeans.

"Now mascara. We have nearly done" Abi said, sitting her back down and finishing her make up. Then took Lauren's wavy hair and put it in side plait.

"You look great" Abi told her, finally allowing Lauren to look in the mirror who gasped at her reflection.

"Abs, not bad, not bad. I'm impressed" Lauren commented, turning around and admiring her reflection.

"I'm a genius. Thank you very much" Abi laughed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Lauren giggled, grabbing her coat and bag then headed out downstairs. Joey was waiting for her in the hallway, who smiled at Lauren as she walked down.

"You look great" Joey told her, kissing her on the cheek. Lauren shrugged and giggled.

"So cinema is it?" Lauren asked. Joey smirked and looked at Abi who giggled.

"What's going on?" Lauren then asked, looking from Abi to Joey and back to Abi.

"Nothing, babe. Abi just helped me out that's all" Joey replied, smiling.

"I'm so thankful I wore boots then. I don't trust your ideas at the best of times, Abigail" Lauren said, looking at her boots and smiling.

"You don't need them anyways" Abi laughed. Lauren looked at her, confused.

"Abi! Don't ruin it then" Joey hissed at her but then laughed.

"If I end up dead in a ditch, I blame you guys!" Lauren said then quickly regretted what she said. Awkward tension filled the room. Lauren cursed herself for saying this.

"Come on, lets go. See you later, Abs. Don't wait up" Joey quickly said, taking Lauren's hand and walking out of the house. Once they had reached the bottom of steps, Lauren dived on Joey, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think" Lauren gasped.

"I don't want you to think. I just want you to be you" Joey replied, stroking her hair.

"But still, I'm sorry" Lauren said. She felt Joey's hands on her shoulders, pushing her away so he could look at her.

"Let's not let it ruin our night. Come on" Joey said to her, kissing her on the forehead and taking her hand.

"What are you doing? People will see!" Lauren joked, laughing. Joey shrugged.

"Let them see this then" Joey said before kissing her quickly and then they started to walk.

Lauren had no idea where she was going as she sat on the tube with Joey. She was scared and excited at the same time when Joey grabbed her hand and pulled her off at a stop , they walked to the top of the tube station and turned a corner when Lauren realised what was gonna happen.

"A ice rink? I'm gonna kill Abi" Lauren commented, staring at the building.

"It's entry two in this book here" Joey said, pulling out a light purple book from his coat pocket. Lauren stared at him and at the book.

"I wrote that when I was 8 years old! Give me some credit" Lauren exclaimed, trying to grab it.

"No, I think it's cute. Wait, let's see, Lauren Branning's guide to a perfect boyfriend" Joey said, holding the book above Lauren's head then reading it, laughing.

"I can't believe Abi gave you that" Lauren muttered, crossing her arms.

"Wait, I wanna see if I meet the 8 year old you's checklist. Yes, I'm cute. Yes, I'm a born romantic, right? Yes, I think I'm funny. Yes, I'm smart I know that and look at that, I think I challenge you too" Joey laughed. Lauren playfully slapped him and he let her have the book which she quickly stuffed in her bag. Joey took her face in his hands and kissed her which took her breath away.

"Would the 8 year old you approve of me then?" Joey asked. Lauren felt his breath against her lips and it made her shiver in a good way.

"Yeah, I guess you'll do. Now come on, I believe your taking me ice skating?" Lauren replied, laughing.

"I must say, Alice used to drag me ice skating all the time. I'm pretty good and if I'm correct the next page of your book says your perfect boyfriends needs to be a good ice skater. Well here I am" Joey replied, taking her hand and started to walk again.

"Oh, is this book going to be the basis of our relationship now?" Lauren questioned, laughing.

"You wrote it" Joey laughed. Lauren rolled her eyes and they carried on walking.

"You actually look quite hot in ice skates" Joey told her, as they walked onto the ice rink. Lauren stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself" Lauren replied, smiling and quickly kissed him.

"Well Abi has said your quite the ice skater, lets see then" Joey said to her. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Your the bragger. Lets see you!" Lauren exclaimed. Joey smirked and grabbed her hand onto the ice where Lauren leaned against the rinks wall.

"Come on then, show me. The 8 year old me is waiting with her clipboard and holding onto the sides doesn't count either" Lauren told him, crossing her arms, smirking.

"Knew you were gonna mark me" Joey whispered to her as he went to kiss her and skated off. Lauren watched him. He was pretty good but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"So how was that, Miss Branning?" Joey asked, as he reached her again.

"Erm 7, maybe 8 out of 10. Now it's my turn" Lauren said before skating off, giggling as she started the lap and reached Joey again quickly, laughing.

"I actually enjoyed the view from here, I must say" Joey commented as she leaned on him, catching her breath.

"That actually was a great night" Lauren said, leaning on Joey's shoulder as they caught the tube home.

"I had an 8 year old girl help. Can't take the credit" Joey replied. Lauren laughed.

"I must thank her one day" Lauren admitted, yawning a little.

"Wear you out did I?" Joey asked, kissing her hair.

"Yes but in a good way" Lauren answered him.

"Good. I had a great night too. I believe the next date is a picnic by moonlight?" Joey questioned. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You want to work your way through this?" Lauren asked, taking out her book from her bag.

"Why not? Might as well for-fill this 8 year old wishes" Joey replied, kissing her hair. Lauren smiled with content, as she closed her eyes for a moment as Lauren remembered what a great night was

Hope your happy, Laura! Nagging me on twitter for a update :) Here you go, honey! Hope you like it. xoxo

I want you guys involved. If you have any ideas for Lauren's book she wrote when she was 8 years old, your ideas WILL be used for fluff updates xD

Anyways... Hope you liked it :)

Reviews make my day literally


	19. Chapter 19

Love, Lies & Drama- the reason why I changed the title was because blackmail wasn't really a theme anymore, just drama which is coming I promise I just wanted a few normal chapter full of fluff first :)

Thanks to Laura for this idea :)

Lauren woke up the next day full of happiness and content. She rushed downstairs and saw Abi. Lauren smiled at her, as she poured herself some cereal.

"Good night was it?" Abi asked. Lauren nodded, grinning.

"Though, I don't want I'm going to do with you exposing my book like that" Lauren replied, pointing her spoon in Abi's direction in a humorous way.

"Actually, Loz, once your changed and that there's something I want to show you. Meet me in the living room once your ready" Abi told her. Lauren nodded and watched as her sister left in confused.

Once Lauren was fed, watered and clothed for the day, she walked into the living room where she sat Abi sat at the dining room table with a bright green box with white dots on under her arm.

"What's that, Abs?" Lauren asked, walking towards her.

"It's your box from growing up. It's where I found your book. I didn't look too much. That book just caught my eye that's all. I found this whilst looking for something in the loft" Abi replied. Lauren nodded and opened the box. She grabbed another book but this time this one was hardback and Lauren realised it was her diary. She opened it and started to read it.

"22nd September 2002- Dear Diary- Mum found Dad with another woman today. Does Daddy hate us that much? Is this what I've got to look forward to when I'm a big girl? Is my future husband going to make me cry like Daddy does with Mum" Lauren shut the diary with a snap, as she remembered this part of her childhood.

"Lauren?" Abi asked, grabbing Lauren's hand.

"I remember now. Why I did all this. I was scared I would marry someone like Dad and have my heart broken all the time" Lauren sighed, looking through the box.

"I wanted to find the opposite to Dad so I did all this. I mean look at this, a wedding book. I liked control even then" Lauren added, sitting down, her head in her hands.

"I will leave you to it" Abi said before leaving the room. Lauren looked at her diary again.

2nd October 2002-

Mummy is crying again. I don't like it. I feel 4 years old again, listening to them argue. Is this my fault? Will I fall in love with someone like Daddy?

Lauren sighed as she read this, not sure what to make of it. She didn't hear Joey walk into the room as she carried on reading her diary and began to become teary eyed at the entries.

"Lauren?" Joey asked, behind her. Lauren jumped and relaxed when she sat Joey, sighing. He walked up to her, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Archives from the 8 year old me" Lauren said, giving a little smile.

"Wedding planner? Now I gotta see this" Joey replied, laughing, picking up the white book and moving away. Lauren rolled her eyes and slummed back into her chair.

"It's all rubbish anyways" Lauren muttered under her breath.

"Well that all depends" Joey replied, as he started flicking through the pages, smiling a little.

"On what?" Lauren questioned, staring at his back.

"If you still wanna get married" Joey replied, as he sat on the sofa.

"I don't know. One day maybe" Lauren answered him, without really thinking and standing looking through her diary.

"Yeah, one day maybe" Joey said. Lauren was reading through her diary when the impact of what they just said to each other hit her. She laughed a little, putting her diary down.

"Wait, did we just.."

"Yeah we did. It might be something we will have discuss in the near future" Joey said, finishing her sentence, smiling. Lauren nodded as Joey placed the wedding book on the table. Lauren grabbed her diary and the box, putting the items back in and the wedding book in as well and she placed the box on the table.

"It was a way for me to channel what was happening with Mum and Dad, with him cheating on her all the time. The memories are hazy but according to my diary, it was my mission to make sure I didn't fall for someone for someone that was like my dad. The opposite" Lauren told Joey, sitting on the edge on the sofa, sighing.

"And would that 8 year old being happy with your choices right now?" Joey questioned, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I think she would actually" Lauren replied, smiling. Joey grabbed her from the edge of the sofa. Lauren squealed as he pulled her under him.

"I thought you should know today you are good to go" Lauren said, a bit breathless.

Joey's eyes lit up "Really? Don't mess with me, Lauren. It's been a while. A long while"

Lauren responded by kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer when the front door banged and they jumped apart, groaning but Lauren remained close to Joey.

"Hey, only me. I forgot my phone. Don't let me stop you" Abi said, walking in, taking her phone from the table and walking out.

"I think we should go upstairs" Lauren said, grabbing Joey's hand and leading him upstairs.

"So when are we going to meet the exceptions of the 8 year old you?" Joey asked, as they laid in bliss after their lovemaking.

"I don't know. I haven't look at this in years. Lets see" Lauren replied, going under her bed, pulling the book out and read it.

"Iceskating, moonlit picnics, horse riding, watch the sunset at a beach, wow it goes on, I had high standards as a child" Lauren added, flicking through the pages as she felt Joey playing with her hair.

"Oh what you saying that your standards have dropped now?" Joey questioned, laughing.

"Yeah, they must of done" Lauren sniggered. Joey grabbed her and pulled her under him.

"Well I am going to have to do something about that then, ain't I?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do whatever you want. I like the view from here though" Lauren replied, giggling, reaching up to kiss him when there was a knock on the front door downstairs. Lauren groaned, grabbed her clothes, put them on and headed downstairs to open the door when she saw who it was. Lauren gasped. It was Peter Beale.

"Oh my god, hey, Peter. I had no idea you were in town" Lauren said, making a glance at the stairs.

"Yeah, flying visit. Wondered if you got time for a catch up" Peter replied.

"I'm a bit busy now but maybe later?" Lauren asked him.

"Yeah sure, I will be at the cafe anyways. See you soon. It's great to see you" Peter told her, turning to leave but then quickly kissed Lauren on the cheek before he did. Lauren stared after him, confused.

"Who the hell is that, Lauren?" Joey demanded from behind her. She turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed.

See, I told you drama was coming!

Hehehe :')

Xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Love, Lies & Drama.

"Lauren, I'm serious, who was that?" Joey asked again. Lauren sighed, rubbing her forehead as she tried to make sense of the past few minutes.

"Erm that's Peter. Lucy's twin" Lauren replied, still rubbing her forehead as she walked into the living room.

"Peter? As in your ex Peter?" Joey questioned, nearly shouting, following her into the living room.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lauren said, her head in her hands.

"You guess so? You guess so?! Your ex boyfriend turns up on your doorstep, asking to talk then kisses you on the cheek, I may add and you don't seem a little bit fazed by it" Joey replied. Lauren didn't say a word as she strolled the room, in a daze and confused.

"Hey! Talk to me, please" Joey added, grabbing her arm. Lauren turned around.

"What do you want me to say? Me and Peter ended over 2 years ago. We are just good friends now" Lauren told him, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"I saw him. He still seemed affected by you, not that I can blame him but still" Joey replied. Lauren groaned.

"So this is what it's about? Your jealous over him. What can I say? I have a history with him. I can't change that and to be quite honest, I don't want to either. A lot happened. I was heartbroken when it has finally over. I mean I loved him, I really did but that doesn't compare to what I feel for you so please stop this jealous fit because there's no need for it" Lauren answered him.

"You loved him?" Joey questioned, staring at her, a little hurt.

"Did you just rewind to that bit and forgot the rest I just said?" Lauren asked, feeling like she could just scream the place the down.

"Well I am in shock right now you would admit that. Do you still love him?" Joey replied.

"That's it. I can't deal with this right now when your being like this. I seriously can't. I'm going out and don't follow me and if I see Peter which I probably will, don't come and do your protective boyfriend bit because I will kill you and that's a promise despite everything" Lauren shouted and before Joey could reply, Lauren stormed from the door, grabbing her coat as she went and her shoes. Lauren did a little scream when she was the top of steps outside her house. She admitted to herself she was little harsh then but Lauren wasn't about to admit that as she walked to the cafe and saw Lucy and Peter there. She smiled as Peter ran to hug her.

"Hey, so lets catch up. It's been a while" Lauren said to him, smiling as they found a table.

"So Lucy tells me you have some long lost cousins now?" Peter said to her.

Great, thanks, Luce, seriously. How can I explain this now? Lauren thought to herself.

"Yeah. It's no big deal really. What's 2 more cousins oppose to the tens I got already?" Lauren laughed, mentally slapping herself for saying that.

"Yeah, Lucy said she dated one of them but it didn't work out. Guess it was her way of getting you back for dating me" Peter replied.

Okay, now was the time Lauren wanted to find Lucy and give a piece of her mind.

"Yeah. He's staying at mine now" Lauren said, hating herself for not trying to explain everything.

"Anyways, so are you single?" Peter suddenly asked. Lauren stared at him.

"Wow, a bit forward, Pete and no, not exactly. It's complicated" Lauren replied.

What are you doing now? Now is the time to tell him, Lauren mentally slapping herself again.

"Some epic affair, Loz? Okay, I won't say a word" Peter told her. Lauren detected a hint of regret in his voice. She sighed a little then smiled wondering how she was going to explain this. How do you start explaining something like this?

"It was great to see you again" Peter said to Lauren as they walked home.

"Yes, it was. We should do it again some time" Lauren replied, as they reached her house. She smiled at him, feeling weird as Peter suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Lauren felt awkward but returned the hug as they pulled away, Peter was looking at her with a intense look on his face as he lift a hand to lightly touch her face but dropped it.

Nows the time to run, Lauren thought but fear rooted her to stop. She needed to run, she couldn't do this not here. You love Joey, not him, go in that house now, Lauren thought but she still didn't move as Peter got closer to her. They were saved when the door opened and they sprang apart. Lauren looked up and saw Joey. This was possibly the worst moment of her life ever.

"Hey, Lauren, your mums doing some tea, are you coming in?" Joey asked. Lauren nodded, smiling and started to walk up when Peter ran up them.

"Hey I'm Peter. I take it your the cousin living with her?" Peter said, holding out a hand to Joey. Lauren died a little in that moment at that comment. Of all the things, that was possibly the worst thing that Peter could say and he didn't know. Joey stared at him then back to Lauren and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah. I'm Joey. I'm the cousin. I'm sure Lauren has filled you in about everything" Joey replied, shaking Peter's hand. He looked at Lauren again who was looking at the floor

"Yeah, you broke up with my sister and your dad died so you moved in here. Am I missing anything here?" Peter questioned, looking from Lauren to Joey.

"Yeah, Lauren, is Peter missing anything here?" Joey asked Lauren, crossing her arms. She was gonna cry but she couldn't do it here. Lauren rushed past them back, up the stairs and slammed the door as she screamed then started crying, wondering how she was gonna get past this.

Ooo, tension :)

xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Love, Lies & Drama.

Lauren heard her door slam open as she sat on her bed, recovering from her meltdown. She looked up, saw Joey and put her head in her hands.

"Interrupt something, did I?" Joey questioned, shutting the door.

"Don't. You know I wouldn't do that" Lauren whispered, sighing.

"Well I thought I did but I guess I was just proved wrong" Joey said, leaning against her door.

"So what after everything we have been through to be together, you think I would cheat on you?" Lauren demanded, standing up, wiping tears that fell away furiously.

"I wouldn't like to think but what if I didn't come out, Lauren. Would you of kissed him? Cos that's what it looked like" Joey replied.

"I don't know" Lauren admitted, biting her lip and sitting down. Joey made a noise of annoyance and walked over, grabbing her chair from her desk, pulling it and sat opposite her, taking Lauren's hands as she tried to placed her hands in them.

"Tell me, whatever your thinking, tell me, please. I hate seeing you like this" Joey told her, raising a hand to wipe away her tears. Lauren turned her face into his hand, feeling how warm it was , kissing it briefly and realising that nothing matter but them being together.

"I love you, that's all I have to say. You, not him. This here. Us. That's all that matters to me" Lauren said, facing to turn him.

"I love you too but according to your ex boyfriend, I'm just your cousin. That hurt. Really hurt me, Lauren. I can't change that we are cousins but I thought you would at least try and explain it" Joey replied, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Your more than that, believe me and I wanted to but Lucy had already told him we were cousins. He brought it up. He caught me off guard" Lauren said, reaching across, placing a hand on his shoulder and starting softly playing with the ends of his hair.

"Well that explains a lot. Come here, I hate being like this" Joey replied, before placing his hand around her neck and pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her. Lauren moaned quietly as she felt herself being pushed backwards and her head placed onto her pillow as she deepened the kiss. Lauren placed her hands in Joey's hair as his hands travelled down her body. She felt her top rising and Joey's hands on her skin when she heard their names being called from downstairs.

"Crap, I forgot about tea. Come on" Joey said, pulling Lauren's top back down, kissing her on the forehead and taking her hand.

Lauren woke up the next morning to the delivery of flowers. She stared at them, wondering where they were from when Joey appeared behind her.

"Did you..?" Lauren asked, looking at him then to the flowers. Joey shook his head. Lauren sighed as she placed the flowers down.

"Peter?" Joey asked.

Lauren nodded "Right, I'm telling him later. I don't know what his game is but a. It doesn't make sense because we had both moved on before he left and b. I can see this being a problem"

"Do you want me to be there?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"No, I can handle it" Lauren replied.

"I think when she walks in here, you should just kiss her. Show her what's she has been missing" Lucy told Peter as she poured coffee.

"I don't know, Luce. Are you sure Lauren said she wished we could have a do-over?" Peter asked, sighing.

"Yes, that's why I rang you and told you, you may be my brother and she may be my best friend but you guys are meant to be" Lucy replied, smiling.

"I think so too. We are both adults now. We can do this" Peter said.

"Here's your chance, go on, just do it" Lucy told him, as she saw Lauren and Joey walk into the cafe. Lauren smiled at Peter when she saw him. Joey's phone rang and he went outside. Peter walked up to Lauren and kissed her, catching her by surprise. She gasped and pushed him away.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?" Lauren demanded, holding her mouth in shock. Joey walked back in, looking at a equally shocked Lauren and Peter.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, looking at them both.

"Peter has just tried to kiss me and I would like to know why!" Lauren shouted, crossing her arms . She feel anger coming off Joey as Peter walked away towards Lucy.

"Don't. He doesn't know. Not yet" Lauren whispered to Joey.

"Tell him so I can kill him. I don't care how you take that either" Joey hissed back at her. Lauren rolled her eyes as they heard Peter shouting at Lucy.

"Luce, you said she still felt something for me, why would you do that?"

Lauren whipped her head around, staring at Lucy. Now she was angry.

"Lucy, I thought we were past this!" Lauren exclaimed, walking up to Lucy.

"You better start explaining yourself right now, Lucy, before I let Lauren let rip on you" Joey told Lucy, walking up behind Lauren, grabbing her arm.

"Have they told you?" Lucy asked Peter.

"Told me what?" Peter demanded, crossing his arms. Lauren stared at Lucy, ready to pounce on her but Joey's grip on her arm was tighter. Lauren tried to speak but Lucy cut across her.

"These two. They are together"

"Luce, that's sick, they are cousins" Peter said to her.

"Peter, it's true. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. I was coming to tell you" Lauren told him. Peter looked at her, confused and then nodded.

"So why did I get drag into this then?" Peter shouted at Lucy.

"I think Lucy was trying to break up me and Lauren. You were just part of the plan. What was you gonna do, Lucy? Get Peter to make a move on Lauren and I would think she is cheating on me? Then what, I would get back with you?" Joey questioned, looking at Lucy and crossing his arms. Lauren could tell he was angry now. Very angry.

"Is this true, Lucy? I thought we sorted it!" Lauren said to Lucy who had gone quiet.

"Oh, she won't say anything, Lauren. She knows I'm right. Let me tell you something, Lucy. Me and Lauren are not breaking up over your little games or nothing else for that matter and even if we did, I wouldn't go back to you anyways. Come on, Lauren. Lets go" Joey answered for Lucy, pulling Lauren's arm who was staring at Lucy now with pure hatred but let Joey pull her away.

Lauren wasn't sure where Joey was pulling her to but she followed him when she realised he was pulling her to the alleyway near the vic.

"Wha-" Lauren tried to say once they reached the bottom of the alleyway but Joey cut her off with kiss which he wasn't gentle about. He pushed her against the nearest wall as his hands found her jeans zipper. Okay, now Lauren liked this, she liked this a lot, Lauren concluded in her mind as she found her jeans around her knees.

"So angry you leads to hot angry sex in an alleyway in broad daylight?" Lauren questioned, pulling her jeans up.

"You didn't like it? You wasn't saying that 2 minutes ago" Joey replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not complaining. I just remembering for next time" Lauren said, smirking.

"I hope there isn't a next time. Lucy and her immature plans because something didn't go her way and I do really hope someone just makes a random move on you that isn't me" Joey told her. Lauren laughed and kissed him.

"I'm officially not talking to her because she may end up in hospital if I do" Lauren answered him.

"Don't because the idea you angry and reminding Lucy I'm yours is actually quite hot and I don't wanna push our luck by having sex twice in a row in broad daylight. Someone is bound to see us" Joey told her. Lauren giggled.

"Take me home then and hope no one is home then?" She asked, taking his hand.

"All you have to do is ask" Joey said, letting Lauren lead the way.

I have more drama lined up but I'm open to ideas :')

xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Love, Lies & Drama.

Lauren giggled as she saw her top being throw over Joey's shoulder. She also aware that they should be move to her bedroom because it was the middle of the day but Lauren had became a fan of the wall in the upstairs hallway she was being pushed upon every other minute. She gasped as Joey started kissing her neck and Lauren's hands found his belt when there was a crash downstairs. Lauren and Joey looked at each other then there was another crash. Lauren groaned, pulling away, put her top back on,found a hair tie in her pocket and put her hair into a ponytail. She rushed downstairs into the living room where she saw her Aunt Rainie who appeared to be very drunk.

"Lauren! Your here!" Rainie squealed, falling over the coffee table and laying down on the sofa.

"Aunt Rainie, we wasn't expecting you. Does Mum know your here?" Lauren asked, quickly seeing to her Aunt.

"Sssh, it's a surprise" Rainie giggled as Joey appeared in the living room.

"Joey, meet my Aunt Rainie, Mum's sister. The one I'm compared to all the time. Can right see where people got that idea, right?" Lauren told him, trying to control her Aunt as she started to spinning around.

"Your my niece, alright, Lauren Branning. Anyone think your my daughter. We are twins, us!" Rainie screeched as Lauren managed to get her to sit down.

"Want a hand there, babe? You look like your struggling" Joey asked Lauren as she did struggle with Rainie.

"No, it's fine. If anyone can control her, it's me. Can you go get my mum from work please?" Lauren replied, as she resulted to sitting on her aunt to keep her under control.

"Oh my god, Lauren, is he your boyfriend?" Rainie exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, I will go and get your mum. You have..fun" Joey told her, half laughing. Lauren shot him a dirty look and he left.

"Okay, you didn't tell me about him, young lady. Where did you find him? He is mighty fine. You did well" Rainie laughed, as Lauren refused to move from sitting on her.

"He is also 10 years too young for you so back off! Anyways, Nan said you were off the booze and had a boyfriend? What's happened?" Lauren asked, moving a little to look at her Aunt.

"Cheated on me, didn't he?" Rainie replied. Lauren sighed.

"Can't believe I'm asking this but you turned to the drink then?" Lauren questioned, rubbing her forehead.

"It's the only way out, young Lauren. You know that" Rainie replied. Lauren hinted a detect of sadness in her voice.

"No, it's not Aunt Rainie, not if you find something good and stick to it" Lauren told her. Rainie laughed.

"Is that what your boyfriend is? Something good? When it goes wrong, come and find me, I will help you through it"

Lauren rolled her eyes "I bet you would" She muttered.

Lauren looked at her Aunt and saw what she could be in 20 years if Lauren used alcohol every time to help her through her problems and that's when she promised to her Aunt through this no matter what.

"I'm happy for you, I really am but love it's a losing game" Rainie told her, sadly. About 10 minutes later, Joey came back into the house to see Lauren had not moved and her aunt was asleep. Lauren smiled at him as he walked in.

"I was really screwed with my genes right?" Lauren commented, looking at her aunt, slowly getting up, placing a blanket over Rainie and walked into Joey's arms.

"No, I wouldn't say that. Your still pretty amazing even with all them "screwed up" genes" Joey told her, kissing her hair. Lauren smiled.

"You always know the right things to say. Where's Mum?" Lauren replied, tightening her grip around him.

"She is finishing with a client. She said she wouldn't be long if we can hold the fort until she comes" Joey told her. Lauren nodded.

"Aunt Rainie is gonna need a strong coffee. Come on" Lauren said, pushing him in the direction on the kitchen.

"You know, Lauren. I like this one. He is a lot better then what's his face, oh yeah, Ryan, wasn't it?" Rainie quickly said, shooting up from her sleep and pointing at Joey. Lauren stared at her aunt and then half smiled at Joey then Rainie went to asleep again and began to snore as Lauren walked into the kitchen.

"Ryan, eh? Is he someone else I need to worry about?" Joey asked, following her in the kitchen.

Lauren laughed "No! Ryan was my way of rebelling and saying hey I'm 17 but I can totally act older with an older boyfriend. Massive learning curve that one. Thought I was in love but no, no. Never again"

"So the loner type and you were the one who got through to him?" Joey questioned. Lauren nodded.

"Ryan's Whitney's brother and he was married to Janine" Lauren told him.

"Wow, I have missed a lot. I should of come before" Joey replied.

"No, you came at the perfect time" Lauren said, kissing him, smiling as they heard the front door go.

"Mums here. This should be good" Lauren added, making the coffee and taking it into the room.

"She said her boyfriend cheated on her, hence whys she is like this" Lauren told her, walking towards her mum.

"Okay, Lauren go and get your Nan please" Tanya asked her.

"I'm not really her favourite person at the moment, Mum" Lauren moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Lauren, please. Just go" Tanya said. Lauren sighed.

"Come on, I'll come too. Might save fireworks" Joey said to Lauren, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Or create them" Lauren muttered under her breath as she walked from the house, taking Joey's hand.

So next update spoiler: tension with Cora and Lauren and Joey :) whoo!


	23. Chapter 23

Love, Lies & Drama.

Thanks again for all the amazing support

Also a huge thanks to Laura for one of the ideas in this chapter (I had to put that, she'll kill me otherwise :P)

Oh, Cora on one in this update btw. She may seem a bit harsh but she is a bitch! :)

Enjoy!

Lauren knocked on her Nan's door full of fear but Lauren has thankful to have Joey holding her hand. The door opened and they walked in. Cora stared at them, as they entered narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must of entered a time warp. Your Grandad isn't here to read you both a bed time story, tuck you in you bed and tell you about the good ol' days of his sons, your fathers" Cora shot at them back. Lauren felt like her Nan had kicked her in the stomach but held back the hurt. She also felt Joey's shock and anger as the grip on her hand got tighter.

"I'm not here for you, trust me. Rainie is here and she is a mess" Lauren replied. Cora ignored this as she went off on one.

"I'd find it disrespectful if I was Dot or Jim, you both coming over here like you have done nothing wrong"

Lauren sighed "Nan, please, Rainie" She tried to say.

"You know I got grief for having a baby with a black man but what you have done is even worse and it's been accepted more. I had to give up my baby and yet if you had one, it would be accepted though it would be the sickest thing to walk the earth" Cora carried on, lighting a fag. Lauren gasped as hot tears poured down her face. She took her hand from Joey's and ran from the house, crying.

"Could never handle the truth that one" Cora commented. Joey exhaled, deeply, trying to keep his cool.

"You may be bitter over your daughter, okay but don't take it out on Lauren. She doesn't deserve any of that crap you just said" Joey told Cora.

"What are you to tell me that, boy? Your just Derek Branning's son, chasing any pretty thing and will break her heart one day but you don't care if the family is left in pieces, do you?" Cora questioned, laughing a little.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Cora. You will just embarrass yourself. Now we didn't come over to explain ourselves and Lauren said, your other daughter is here and she is a bit of mess. Tanya wants you there" Joey said, before leaving the house and went to find Lauren. She wasn't in the gardens so he guess she went home. When Joey walked in, Tanya was sitting on the stairs.

"What happened with my mother? Lauren just ran up the stairs floods of tears" Tanya asked. Joey didn't reply. He just rushed past her and headed to Lauren's room where he heard her crying.

"Lauren, babe, it's me. Can I come in, please?" Joey asked, knocking on her door. There was movement inside and the door opened. Lauren's eyes were puffy and her make up had run but Joey thought she looked beautiful regardless.

"Come here" He said to her, pulling he into a tight hug. Lauren began to cry again and Joey picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. He sat down as he tried to whispered comforting things to her.

"She hates me. She really does" Lauren murmured, trying to stop the tears.

"Then she isn't worth your time, Lauren" Joey told her,stoking her hair. She sighed, rolling off him and laying on her pillow.

"Is this ever gonna get better?" Lauren questioned, sighing.

"I don't know. I hope it does. I just want you to be happy" Joey replied, laying next to her and taking her hand.

"I am happy. Really happy but I just wish other people would be happy too" Lauren told him.

"We can't please everyone, babe. As long as your happy, that's all that matters" Joey answered her. Lauren sighed and nodded, turning into him so she could lay on his chest. He kissed her hair

"I am happy. I love you" Lauren said, smiling.

"I love you too which is why I think we need to go away for the day" Joey replied.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

Joey reached across her to her bedside to her bedside table and grabbed her purple book.

"Well according to this I need to take you to the beach?" Joey replied. Lauren giggled and playfully slapped him.

"That actually sounds amazing" She said before kissing him.

:'D you will probably get another update today, I have a 3 hour break later :O

xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

Love, Lies & Drama- Date time ;) some comedy for you.

"We will never back in time!" Lauren squealed as Joey placed his arms around her waist from behind, lifting her slightly.

"Come on, Lauren, where's your sense of adventure?" Joey asked, laughing and kissed the back of her neck.

"Fine but if my dad calls a search party for us, I blame you" Lauren replied, smiling.

"That's my girl. Now I will give you a minute to get ready" Joey told her, letting her go and kissing her.

"Yeah because going to the beach in January is a right a fashion show" Lauren smirked, kissing him again before he left to let her get ready.

As Lauren walked downstairs 15 minutes later, she smiled as she saw Joey waiting for in the hallway when the front door opened and Cora walked in. Joey stepped into front of Lauren, protectively.

"Look, Cora, if your gonna give Lauren more crap, we don't wanna hear it" Joey told Cora, who pursed her lips

"I'm not saying a word. It has nothing to do with me" Cora replied, as she took of her sunglasses, probably for the hangover, Lauren thought, and walked into the living room.

"I think that's my nan way of saying sorry. What did you say to her?" Lauren asked.

"Just that she should stop talking to like she was because you don't deserve it. Must of worked" Joey said, shrugging. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, nodding.

"Lets go then" Lauren said, taking his hand.

Lauren predicted one thing and she was right. It was freezing. She was glad she had wore her thermals. It was about 10 minutes before the sun would set as she sat on the beach with Joey, his arm around her.

"Oh my god, I need the toilet" Lauren suddenly said, standing up.

"Lauren, can't you wait until after?" Joey asked, looking up at her.

"No! It's that huge coke you insisted on buying at the pier. It's catching up with me!" Lauren exclaimed, quickly kissing him and rushing to the toilets at the side of the beach. She locked the cubicle door as she entered, did what she needed to do and then tried to unlock the door to find the lock was stuck. Lauren groaned as she tried to force it open. She sighed as she checked the time. Lauren didn't have long. She grabbed her phone from her bag to ring Joey.

"What's up, babe? You don't have long!" Joey answered the phone.

"Okay don't laugh but I'm stuck in the toilet. The lock is jammed" Lauren replied, her heart beating fast.

"What?" Joey started laughing.

"I said don't laugh!"

"Wait, are you being serious?"

"Yes. Why would I make something like this up?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Don't fall in the toilet" Joey hung up as Lauren pulled the seat down on the toilet and sat down.

"I gotta admit this is kinda funny" Joey said, as he entered and walked to Lauren's cubicle.

"Shut up and just me out, please?" Lauren pleaded as Joey tried to barge the door open from his end.

"Chill out, drama queen. I'm here" Joey told her, as he tried again to barge the door open.

"I'm not a drama queen, thank you" Lauren replied, becoming impatient.

"No, your my drama queen" Joey said, struggling with the door.

Lauren found herself smiling at this, despite her annoyance with the door.

"I think your stuck in there for good" Joey commented as he walked into the next cubicle and climbed onto the toilet, standing on the top of it and looked over the top at Lauren.

"Hey, you alright there? You look a bit flustered" Joey laughed. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you think?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Come on, drama queen, time to climb over" Joey replied. Lauren stared at him.

"No way. I won't fit. My bum is too big" Lauren said to him.

"Yeah but in a good way. Come on, I will help you" Joey told her, holding his hand out. Lauren shot him a dirty look and climbed onto the toilet.

"I hate you. It's official" Lauren said, as she started to climb over the toilet.

"Feeling is mutual then" Joey replied, as he helped her across. Lauren jumped onto the top of the toilet then off it. She sighed a sigh of relief. Lauren turned to Joey and saw him looking at her with great interest.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, pulling her boot back up her ankle.

"Nothing. Can't I look at my girlfriend now?" Joey questioned. Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not complaining" Lauren confessed, going to wash her hands and sat the sun had set. She groaned.

"Damn my weak bladder" Lauren muttered as she dried her hands and then gently pushed Joey out of the toilets.

"So we didn't watch the sunset, now we are gonna have improvise" Joey said, as they reached the beach. Lauren detected mischief in his voice.

"What do you-" but Lauren's question was answer when Joey picked her up, bridal style. Lauren squealed as he started power walking to the sea.

"No! It's January. Please, don't" Lauren kept protesting, trying to move but couldn't. She closed her eyes as Joey walked into the sea, knowing he was about to throw her in but instead she felt herself being put down and the cold water filled her boots.

"I wouldn't do that but it was fun seeing you think I would" Joey told her before kissing her briefly. Lauren gasped as she felt the night air on her face for the first time. She slapped him on the arm. Joey pulled her closer to him but Lauren managed wiggled away and a playful chase began.

Quarter a mile up the beach, Lauren stopped to catch her breath and looked back to see Joey had stopped too.

"Come on, Lauren, you really think I won't chase you all night? I do everyday anyways" Joey shouted at her. She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she leaned over, placing her hands on her knees as Lauren caught her breath. She heard Joey appear behind her and she turned, kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. In that moment, Lauren didn't care it was January and freezing. Right now, she felt hotter then the sun as Joey's hands found her waist and rested there, when she brought back to earth with an incoming wave around her feet. She squealed and pulled away slightly.

"I think we need to stay heading back anyways" Joey told her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Lauren nodded, kissed him again quickly and took his hand as they walked back to the pier.

It was nearly 11pm when Lauren and Joey got home when they heard the TV on in the living room. Lauren popped her head around the door and saw her aunt.

"I got this. Go to bed. I will see you the morning" Lauren turned to tell Joey.

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you" He replied.

"Yeah, goodnight. Love you too" Lauren said before kissing him and Joey headed upstairs. Lauren watched him go, smiling then walked into the living room and closed the door.

"So, Mum tells me that's Derek's son" Rainie said to Lauren as she sat down.

"Yep. He is" Lauren replied, crossing her legs.

"Well that makes him your co-"

"Yes, my cousin. It may be weird to you but it's not for me and I'm sick of explaining it to people. So please don't ask me" Lauren said, cutting across her aunt.

Rainie held up her hands in surrender "I won't say a word then. Your a smart girl. I trust your judgement"

"Thank you" Lauren told her. Rainie smiled at her and then leaned across the table and grabbed Lauren's hand.

"But all that aside, Derek Branning's son, really? Your brave" Rainie said. Lauren sighed and gave her look as if to say "your really going there?"

"Okay, okay. Shouldn't judge someone by their parents anyways" Rainie added, taking her hand from Lauren's and sitting back.

Lauren laughed and nodded. She then stared in horror as Rainie pulled out a vodka bottle from the side of the sofa.

"That's not a good idea, is it?" Lauren questioned, looking at her.

"Wow, love really has changed you. Go ahead, pour it down the sink in the kitchen. I dare you" Rainie replied, handing her the bottle. Lauren took it and stared at it, thinking about it when a idea hit her. She needed to help her Aunt through this and desperate times called for desperate measures. Lauren decided to show Rainie what she was doing to herself by "joining" her in this meltdown and with everything at stake in consideration, Lauren unscrewed the bottle and drank a little.

"That's my girl. I knew she was in there somewhere" Rainie said, as Lauren handed the bottle back to her and taking a drink. Lauren wiped her mouth as she thought about what she had just opened herself to.

So my new storyline begins :)

Hope you liked the fluff :'D lauras1992x wanted to know how a date could go wrong but in a funny way, there you go! Hope I achieved that :)

As ever, your ideas are welcome and reviews really make my day :'D

Thanks for reading xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

Love, Lies & Drama.

Joey walked downstairs the following morning to find Lauren asleep in the chair. He smiled, assuming she must of fallen asleep the night before and as he went to wake her up he heard raised voices from the kitchen. Joey stepped out into the hallway so he could make out what was being said.

"Rainie! How could you do this? She has been doing so well!" Joey heard Tanya say.

"She is 18, Tan. She can make her own decisions"

"I don't care! Giving your history and her history, you allowed her to drink with you. How could you do that?"

Joey walked back to the living room where his face fell when he saw a empty vodka bottle in Lauren's hands. He exhaled deeply and headed out of the house, angry, upset and confused.

Lauren woke up about an hour later where she found the empty vodka bottle in her hand. She could hear her aunt throwing up somewhere. Lauren sighed, feeling her head and the start of a hangover. She didn't plan to drink that much but Rainie was knocking it back like no ones business so Lauren knew if she was to succeed in her plan, she had to do this. She groaned as she got up and turned around to see her mother, crossing her arms.

"Don't start, Mum" Lauren said, walking past her and heading for the shower. Once Lauren had finished, she walked as she towel dried her hair, she knocked on Joey's bedroom door but got no reply. Lauren walked in and saw he was there. Once she was back in her room, Lauren got her phone and saw she had no messages or missed calls. Now Lauren was confused. She rang Joey's phone but it went to voicemail.

"Hey. Where are you? I'm worried. Ring me please. Love you" Lauren said before hanging up. She put her phone down, as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Another 5 minutes past and Lauren decided to go and find Joey. She found him in the cafe and sat opposite him.

"What's wrong? I've been worried" Lauren told him, reaching across the table to take his hand but he pulled it away. Lauren stared at him, confused.

"I'm surprised your not home nursing your hangover" Joey commented.

Lauren sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I can explain"

"Then go ahead please" Joey said.

Lauren was tempted to tell him her plan but she knew he wouldn't approve so she lied.

"It was just a one off I promise. Aunt Rainie was upset. Upset and drinking alone isn't good"

Joey sighed and put his hand in hers. Lauren smiled at him.

"Were you sick this morning?" He asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, a little bit. Why?" Lauren replied.

"That's why I left this morning. I knew you were gonna be sick and I hate the sound of you being sick. It goes through me. It's possibly my least favourite sound in the world" Joey told her. Lauren gasped a little. She didn't know this and made her reconsider her plan. Maybe it was a stupid idea and wouldn't work.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry" Lauren replied.

"So promise me please, you won't drink so your in that state anymore?" Joey asked her.

Lauren mentally slapped herself when she said she wouldn't. She couldn't promise that. This was her. Always finding the answer at the bottom of a bottle.

"So yesterday was fun" Joey said, changing the subject.

"Yes it was" Lauren replied.

"I feel we should follow the 8 year olds wishes, it's very interesting I must say to see how they turned out" Joey told her. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I must say, getting stuck in a toilet and having to climb into the next one to get out, has to be the highlight of our relationship so far" Lauren laughed.

"Yes, that was very fun but you made it even better as ever, you drama queen" Joey replied. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate that term, I do love it when you personalise it" Lauren told him.

Rainie had moved into Cora's and Lauren went to visit her later on after a very passionate morning with Joey in her bedroom.

"You shouldn't be here. According to your mum, I'm a bad influence" Rainie told Lauren as she walked in.

"I am nearly 19. I can make my own choices" Lauren replied as she walked into the living room.

"Yes you can. I opened a bottle. Want some?" Rainie asked, offering her a glass. Lauren took it and stared at it as her aunt poured some gin in it. She sat down, placing the glass down, remembering her promise to Joey and his confession over the hatred of the sound of her being sick but right now, her aunt needed her help. Desperate times called for desperate measures. The glass remained un drank as Lauren held it in hand, too many conflicting voices in her head as she raised the glass to her lips and drank. She gasped at the taste, being harsh and bitter.

"Yeah, Mum knows how to pick her alcohol" Rainie commented as she sat down.

"She doesn't half" Lauren replied, her hands slightly shaking. She tried to hide this from her aunt as Rainie poured her another glass.

"Your mum would kill me if she saw us right now" Rainie said, as Lauren picked up the glass.

Lauren woke up a few hours later, realising she was drunk but crazy drunk like she usually was. She groaned as Rainie snored at the sofa opposite her. Lauren didn't wanna go home yet in case she was sick. She didn't want that so that's when Lauren decided it was probably time to sober up. She walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on as she poured herself a glass of water. It had been a long while since Lauren had drank this much in 24 hours and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. For the first time, drinking didn't make Lauren feel better for a while or make her forget for a bit, it just made her sad, really. Yeah, she was used to sadness when she was drunk but the upset Lauren was feeling now was different. She just wanted Joey but she couldn't not yet. Lauren had to sober up. She poured herself a strong coffee and made herself a sandwich, hoping that Rainie could sort herself soon because Lauren didn't know how much more she could take of this.

Arghhhh! Tonight's ep :( soooo sad :( I hate seeing them apart when we know the truth. And that last scene :(

xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

Love, Lies & Drama.

When Lauren felt she had sobered up, she went to check on her Aunt when Poppy arrive home.

"Hey, Pops" Lauren called to her, smiling.

"Hey, Lauren. Cora told me your Aunt was here. She okay?" Poppy replied, walking into the room.

"Yeah, she is fine, a bit drunk" Lauren told her.

"You were not long ago. What's your secret, Lauren" Rainie exclaimed, laughing.

"Just sleep, Aunt Rainie, I gotta go. I will see you later" Lauren said before saying goodbye to Poppy and left.

Once Lauren was in her house, she rushed upstairs to brush her teeth to get rid of any smell of alcohol on her breath and took a big breath, looking at herself in the mirror, thinking she looked semi decent and decided she needed freshen up so she headed to her room.

Lauren didn't know how long she could keep this up for. She didn't know how long Rainie's latest spiral was gonna last. Lauren really hoped her plan worked because she hated lying especially to Joey. She sighed as she picked up a magazine and started to read it when there a knock on her door. Lauren answered it and saw Joey. She smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought we could hang before my shift later?" Joey asked.

"You know that's not even a question" Lauren replied, pulling him into the room and kissing him.

"As much as I would love to do that all day, I thought it was time we arranged our next date according to the book" Joey told her, pulling away. Lauren nodded, grabbed her book and started to read it then laughed.

"According to this, you need to take me horse-riding" Lauren said, placing her book down and smirking.

"You in horse-riding gear? That's the tight stuff right? I'm not complaining" Joey replied, walking towards and kissing her gently.

"Oh, so I'm something for you to stare at as well as a challenge am I?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Erm it's not my fault your too hot for your good" Joey replied, smiling.

"Well I guess saying that, your not too bad yourself" Lauren laughed, reaching up to kiss him as Joey picked her up and placed her on her bed side table as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Today's just turning into a day of sex isn't it?" Joey asked, coming up for air.

"Er, Why are you complaining?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want this relationship to become purely about sex" Joey admitted, sighing.

"What about the love making then? Because that's a different playing field" Lauren replied, smiling.

"Yeah it is, I like that, I do but I just don't want you to think I just want sex all the time. I just want to find a balance" Joey told her.

"So getting locked in a toilet and planning to go horse-riding isn't balance then?" Lauren questioned, nearly laughing despite on herself.

"Yes, it is actually now you mention it but I just don't want you to feel like we need to have sex all the time" Joey replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Right, okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Where is this coming from? I don't mind it, alright? We have a week off every month anyways so what's the problem?" Lauren asked.

"I was wrong. I'm not using you for sex, your using me for it" Joey replied, laughing

"The boys a genius" Lauren mocked.

"Jokes aside, I know where your coming from, a bit. It's weird for me. Peter was the only proper boyfriend I ever had but we didn't do anything. The rest were just flings or one night stands or me trying to all grown up. To suddenly balance the two, its hard I get that. But I think we are just doing fine as we are. Unless your getting bored of me?" Lauren questioned, laughing.

"I could never get bored of you. I know that" Joey said, picking her up and placing her on her bed, kissing her telling Lauren that she had won this time as their kiss got more passionate as she felt like she was cloud 9 right now when there was a knock on the front door downstairs.

"All the time" Lauren muttered, smirking, pushing Joey off her with a sigh and heading downstairs as he followed her. She answered the door and saw Poppy.

"Hey. You left your phone earlier" Poppy told her, handing her phone.

"Oh thanks, I wouldn't of known. How's Aunt Rainie?" Lauren asked, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Still drunk. I think you should come over and use whatever you did to sober yourself up earlier on her because you would still be drunk with her without it" Poppy replied. Lauren's hand clenched as Poppy said this. Lucky the other girl didn't notice it.

"Yeah, I will be over in a bit. I will see you later. Bye Pops" Lauren said, before closing the door.

"Please let me ex-"

"You got drunk earlier when you went over didn't you? After what we talked about at the cafe? Lauren, you promised!" Joey cut across her, sounding angry then rushed upstairs. Lauren had no idea how she was gonna get out of this one.

Duh, duh, duh.


	27. Chapter 27

Love, Lies & Drama.

Warning: drug taking is mentioned in this update. You have been warned.

Lauren was in shock and couldn't move as she tried to make sense of the past few moments. When it finally clicked to her what just happen, she headed up the stairs but stopped when she heard the front door open. Lauren saw Abi enter.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Abi asked.

Lauren shook her head and headed upstairs to Joey's room where she saw him packing his clothes in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, shocked, walking to stop him.

"Well it obvious what's more important to you right now" Joey replied, ignoring her attempts to stop him.

"You can't leave. Please, don't leave me" Lauren begged, standing in front of him. Joey sighed.

"I can't do this anymore. You need to stop this. It's me or the alcohol" Joey told her. Lauren stared at him. This wasn't the way she wanted things to go.

"You don't understand" Lauren said, sitting on his bed.

"Explain it to me then please because I'm just.. Argh, Lauren, think about it. I'm going to stay with Alice until then" Joey replied, going to leave when Lauren stood up, walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Let me explain then, please, give me 5 minutes and if you still wanna go then go" Lauren said, her hands on Joey's shoulders, her eyes pleading with him. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Go on, Lauren. Tell me what I've heard hundreds of times before from you" Joey told her.

"You think I'm drinking because of its me, it's how I cope but it's also how Aunt Rainie copes. I don't feel the need to drink anymore, I'm passed that but she isn't. She needs help and this seems to be the only way" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Explain how getting wasted with her is gonna help her?" Joey questioned.

"I'm trying to show what she is doing to herself if she sees what a mess I become, she'll wanna stop and sort herself out" Lauren replied. Joey narrowed his eyes and walked towards her, taking her hands.

"Lauren, I don't take pride in saying this but that's the most stupidest idea you have ever had" Joey told her. She sighed and pulled her hands away.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Lauren muttered, running her hands through her hands.

"No, I understand alright but your going to risk your health for this? Your mum has told me, Lauren. How much your aunt drinks, the drugs! Are you going to take drugs if she takes them in hope to show her what's she is doing to herself?" Joey asked her.

"If it comes to that, yeah. I will. She needs my help and I'm not letting her ruin her life" Lauren replied. Joey gasped at this confession.

"Do you know what that will do to your body? Your willing to ruin your life though right?" Joey questioned, crossing his arms.

"It's my life" Lauren muttered.

"Right well I'm not gonna be in it if your going through with this stupid plan. I love you but I love you too much to see you put yourself through this" Joey told her, picking up his bag. Lauren remained in the spot she was in shock and upset. She felt Joey walk near her and briefly kiss her forehead. She was brought to reality when she heard the door slam. That's when Lauren broke down crying.

"I think I'm going out tonight, are you coming?" Raine asked Lauren.

Lauren had gone around to see her Aunt to see how she was doing and Lauren saw she wasn't much better.

"Erm sure, why not" Lauren replied.

Whilst Lauren was applying her make up, Rainie walked into the living room with what appeared to a cigarette but Lauren saw after a moment it was a joint. Fear ran through Lauren like a bucket of icy water being throw down her back. This was Joey's fear and her own fear. Lauren didn't think her aunt had sunk that low but it appeared she had and doing drugs was the last thing Lauren wanted to do but if she was going to see this plan out to the end, she would have to.

"You gonna share that?" Lauren asked, trying to sound like she wasn't nervous.

"Erm I'm not sure, Lauren, your parents would kill me if they found out. Alcohol is one thing but drugs?" Rainie replied, looking on edge.

Yeah, your telling me, Lauren thought.

"It's fine. They don't need to know. It's only weed right?" Lauren questioned. Rainie nodded, thought about it for a moment and handed Lauren the joint. She stared at it for a moment then took a drag, coughing after a moment.

"Yeah, it can take a while to get used to. It's great after that" Raine said.

Lauren nodded. It was possibly the worst thing she had ever tasted but she took another few drags, gave it back to Rainie and quickly downed a shot of vodka.

"You okay?" Raine asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks" Lauren replied, laughing a little

"Okay, that's it kicking in" Rainie said.

Rainie had decided on R&R, possibly the worst place for Lauren right giving that Joey was working.

"Are you guys on the outs or something" Rainie asked, as she handed Lauren a drink, having returned from the bar.

"Yeah, just a disagreement on something that's all. Nothing I can't handle" Lauren replied, taking the drink from her Aunt.

"Okay, anything you wanna talk about?" Raine answered her, sitting down. Lauren took a sip of her drink as her gaze fell on Joey. Their eyes locked for a moment but then Rainie dragged her off to the dance floor, distracting Lauren for a moment.

Some time later, Lauren headed to the bar for more drinks. She could feel the tension between her and Joey instantly.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked her, pouring her some drinks. Lauren was unaware that he was diluting her drinks in hope that she wouldn't get as drunk as her Aunt. Lauren nodded, taking the drinks when suddenly Joey grabbed her arm.

"Your stoned" It wasn't a question. Lauren sighed, pulled her arm out of his grip and headed back to her Aunt.

"That seemed tense" Raine said, taking her drink from Lauren.

"That's because it was" Lauren replied, taking a sip of her own drink then stopped, staring at it. It tasted.. weaker somehow. She took another sip, realising the actions of her boyfriend and tried to hide it from her aunt.

"I'm off to the little girls room, if you catch my drift" Rainie whispered to Lauren before walking off.

"Wait!" Lauren screeched, following her and yet again, she found herself taking drugs.

"Lauren, you don't look so good" Rainie commented as Lauren laid down on the sofas in the club.

"Yeah, I don't feel it" Lauren moaned, holding her head and sighing.

"Lauren, do you want me to take you home?" A voice asked and Lauren looked up and saw Joey. She sighed.

"No, I'm too comfy here thanks" Lauren replied, her voice a little high.

"You really don't look good. This is my fault" Rainie sighed, sitting down herself.

Lauren sat up and stood up. Joey looked at her, scared of what may happen as she started to walk.

"I'm fine. I am hone-" But Lauren couldn't finish her sentence because she collapsed and everything went black.

Ooooo :)

Xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

Love, Lies & Drama

Joey rushed to Lauren's aid as she laid on the floor, not moving. He checked her pulse, it was faint but it was there. Joey breathed a sigh of relief. He called an ambulance , told everyone in the club they had to go home then wouldn't leave Lauren's side before they came, holding her hand hoping for warmth to return oppose to the freezing cold he felt.

"She did this for you, you know" Joey told Rainie who sat with her head in her hands then looked up, confused and shocked.

"I guess Lauren was hoping that if she fell with you, you might see the light but I don't think even she planned this" Joey added, moving so he could balance her head between his legs. He felt her clammy warm head but it wasn't just warm, it was cold too. The ambulance came and Rainie was in total shock as she watched her niece been taken away on a stretcher.

"I can't believe she would be this stupid!" Max shouted in the waiting room at the hospital.

"So wait, your telling us that she did this for Rainie? Plain madness I tell you" Tanya exclaimed, pacing the walking room.

"I tried to tell her this earlier but she wouldn't listen" Joey told them, as they and Abi waited for news.

"Where's Rainie now? I am gonna give her a piece of my mind when I see her" Max demanded.

"Mums with her. Sorting her out. Whatever that means" Tanya replied, sighing.

"I'm going to sit with Lauren for a bit. Let you guys talk" Joey said, excusing him and went to the room where Lauren was. It broke his heart to see her hook up to machines. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, sighing loudly.

"You are so stupid, you know. Beautiful but very stupid. This is what I was trying to tell you earlier. I knew something like this would happened, now it has, I hope you realise that it was stupid and stop this plan" Joey said, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much but you need to understand why I'm being like this" Joey carried on, when he felt movement under the hand covering Lauren's. He smiled a little and rushed to get a doctor.

A whirl of memories hit Lauren as she began to wake up. Rainie. Joey. Alcohol. Drugs. She groaned as her eyes open. Lauren saw her parents, looking at her relieved. She also noted they looked angry.

"Hey" Lauren croaked, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy. You had a bad fall. You twisted your ankle" Tanya told her, rushing to her side. Lauren looked down and saw that her left ankle was bandaged up. She groaned again, placing her head on the pillows.

"Is it true, Lauren? You did this to show Rainie what she was doing to herself" Max questioned, walking towards her.

"Yeah but I didn't expect this to happen" Lauren admitted.

"Your lucky your not dead, Lauren" Tanya told her.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could help her" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Well you can't. Only rehab can do that which is where we are planning to send her" Max told her. Lauren nodded.

"Do we need to send you there?" Max asked, shouting a little. Lauren shook her.

"No. I promise I won't do this again" Lauren promised him.

"It's not us you really need to convince, Lauren" Tanya told her.

"You mean Joey?" Lauren questioned, feeling upset. Tanya nodded.

"Where is he, Mum? I need to see him. Try and explain this" Lauren asked. Tanya sighed, looking down.

"Nows probably not the best time, Lauren. He is angry, very angry with you. I can't blame him. You haven't seen him over the past day, he has been beside himself with worry" Tanya told her.

"Please, Mum, I just need to see him. Go and get him please or has he gone home?" Lauren asked.

"No. Your dad wouldn't let him even if he tried, not after last time" Tanya said. Lauren nodded.

"Please, Mum. I need him here. Please" Lauren pleaded. Tanya sighed and stood up.

"Come on, Max. Lets go and find him. I can't promise you that he is a good mood though" Tanya replied.

Great, now he hates me, Lauren thought as her parents left. About 5 minutes later, Joey walked in with a blank expression on his face and Lauren couldn't work out what was going through his head. He sat down on the chair next to her bed, his head in his hands. Lauren held out hers, Joey saw this and sighing, he took it in his.

"Do you hate me?" Lauren asked, her voice broken. Joey looked at her then laughed a little before looking at her and tucking her hair behind her ear with his spare hand

"I couldn't never hate you. What gives you that idea?" Joey questioned.

"Your being distant. I had to practically beg my parents to get you" Lauren replied.

"Because I am angry, really angry, Lauren, that you would do something so stupid that would threaten you leaving me forever. You could of died. Do you know what that would of done to me?" Joey asked.

"She's my aunt. She needed my help" Lauren whispered, sighing.

"No, she needs help. Doesn't mean your help, Lauren" Joey told her.

"You don't get it. All my life I have seen her on and off the wagon. I just wanted to help her. I didn't expect to end up in hospital, did I?" Lauren exclaimed.

"You should of just left it to your parents" Joey said.

Lauren felt like crying. She felt like it was that night in November again. They were gonna break up again. The curse of hospitals.

"Can we not do this here? Bad memories and that" Lauren told him. Joey looked at her and around the room.

"You think I'm breaking up with you?" Joey questioned, sounding offended.

"Well it seems to be going that way, yes" Lauren admitted, looking down and despite her attempts not to, she started cry. Joey sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. Lauren returned the hug as he kissed her hair.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I think we do more damage to each other being apart, but babe, you had me so worried. You can't keep up with this stupid plan, you will end killing yourself then what do I do?" Joey said to her, stroking her hair.

"I won't anymore. I will leave Aunt Rainie to the professionals" Lauren replied, as Joey pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Promise me and mean it" Joey said, relaxing a little and pulling away a little so he could look at her.

"I promise. You can lock me up if you want. Seems I can't go anywhere anyways not with this ankle" Lauren replied, smiling.

"I might have to hold you to that promise. Sounds very appealing" Joey told her. Lauren giggled. He was back and they were back to reality as he closed the space between them and kissed her.

:) so what can ever happen next? Well time will tell :'D


	29. Chapter 29

Love, Lies & Drama.

In between chapter

Lauren never thought a twisted ankle could be such a damper on her social life. It was the third day since her release from hospital and she was stuck on the sofa, watching TV when Joey came through the door. Lauren smiled as he walked in.

"How's the patient?" He asked, kissing her.

"Bored" Lauren replied.

"Can I help with that?" Joey said, sitting down.

"Depends on what you have in mind"

Joey smirked and kissed her. Lauren found it hard to kiss him back because of her ankle until he lifted her and laid her under him. Lauren smiled as she kissed him when there was a knock on the door. Lauren groaned as Joey went to answer it. She sat up when he returned with official looking people then Lauren realised it was the detectives investigating Derek's death, who interviewed her a few weeks shared a look of concern with Joey.

"Hello, Lauren. I'm sorry about this but we need to go over both your statements over your whereabouts the night of your Uncle's death" The first detective told her.

"Erm sure" Lauren replied, looking at Joey who sat next to her, helping her place her ankle back to the coffee table.

"So you say you were with your cousin here the time of your uncles death until his daughter came and told you about his death?" The officer questioned. Lauren nodded.

"And can you confirm this?" Ten other officer asked Joey. Lauren looked at him, worried.

"Yes I can" Joey replied. Lauren mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Lauren asked, her heart racing.

"It took a while to complete our enquires but your second cousin Morgan Jackson-King has made a statement to the police" The officer replied. Lauren started to panic, looking at Joey.

"What did he say?" Joey asked, trying to remain calm.

"That he saw you entering your fathers house around the time of the death then saw you , Lauren enter some time later" The officer replied. Lauren felt like screaming.

"He must be mistaken then" Lauren told him, trying to keep her cool.

"We have reason to place you both at the scene of the crime. So you are both are going to attend the police station with me" The officer said, standing up. Lauren and Joey exchanged looks of shock as the officer said those words.

"Lauren and Joseph Branning I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Derek Branning. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say maybe given in evidence"

"Lauren didn't do anything" Joey said, standing up.

"I would still like you both to accompany us to the police station" The officer replied. Lauren felt numb as she was took away.

In-between chapter :)


	30. Chapter 30

Love, Lies & Drama

- I've worked out how I'm ending this fiction, which will be in approx 3-5 chapters but don't worry there will be a sequel :)

Lauren and Joey were placed in different cars which annoyed her because she knew what he would want to happen now. In the small amount of time Lauren had knew him, so much had happened- good and bad but she never would of predict it would all end with them facing a prison sentence. Lauren hated it because now, even dead, Derek had won and there was nothing she could do about.

As Lauren arrived at the police station, fear hit her like a ton of bricks. The cold January air didn't make it any better. She looked across as Joey arrived as well as he was pulled into the police station, he gave her a pleading look as if to say "just tell the truth". Lauren looked away and placed her head in her hands, sighing as she got out of the car, struggling because of her twisted ankle.

Joey never thought his life would end up like this. Now he was facing possibly a long stretch in prison and a life without Lauren. That thought scared him and he wasn't about to let her go to prison as well.

"So can you tell me what you were doing at your fathers house the night of the 25th December 2012?" The detective asked.

"I went to talk to him. We had never seen eye to eye. He found out something and he didn't like it" Joey replied.

"And what was that?" The second detective asked.

"That I'm in a relationship with Lauren" Joey told them, with no emotion.

"Lauren? Your cousin?" The first detective questioned. Joey nodded.

"So as any father and uncle he was concerned I take it?" The second detective asked.

"That's one way of putting it. I went around to talk to him about it. Turned into an argument. He insulted Lauren and I lost it" Joey replied, sighing, as he placed his head in hands.

"Can you confirm for the tape what you mean by "lost it"?" The first detective then asked.

"I hit him. I beat him til he was down. Then I didn't stop. It's all a blur. Next thing I knew he was dead" Joey answered.

"So Lauren, where does she come into this?" The second detective said.

"I phoned her. And I lied to her. I said I didn't kill him and then she said she would cover for me and I went along with it. I wish I didn't but I did" Joey replied, ashamed of his actions

"Did at any point did she find out the truth?" The second detective shot at him.

Joey didn't want to do this. He wish he could say no but it had gone too far, he needed to protect her no matter what. A white lie was all it took.

"Yeah. She did and she wanted to come and tell the truth. But I threaten her not to. Lauren will deny that I did. she will want to protect me. Not my finest hour but I was desperate at that moment" Joey lied, hoping it sounded convincing.

"Right, okay. Interview suspended at 13:23" The second detective said, standing up.

"So when you found out the truth, what did you do?" The first detective asked Lauren.

"I said I would keep it secret" Lauren replied, her hands were shaking from the fear of what may happen but she had no idea of the lie Joey had just told and how her shaking hands looked to the detectives loaded with the lie.

"Any pressure from your cousin at this point or was this completely on your own accord?" The first detective questioned. Lauren shook her head.

"I said I would keep the secret" Lauren repeated.

The detectives exchanged a look of concern and nodded at each other.

"Lauren, after you have signed your statement and signed some forms, your free to go" The second officer told her.

Lauren stared at them, confused. "What about Joey?" She asked.

"We are keeping him in for further questioning. If he is co-operative, we will grant him bail over the next day or so" The second officer replied. Lauren nodded.

"Can I see him?" She asked him.

"Given the information that Mr Branning has given us, we can't allow that" The first officer replied.

"Why what's he told you?" Lauren asked, worried.

"If you ever feel pressure, call us, anytime" The second officer told her, handing her a card.

Now Lauren was worried and confused.

"Just tell me please!" She cried, standing up.

"Just know, preventing the course of justice under the threat of any form of violence is lesser crime" The first officer told her.

Lauren gasped as she realised what Joey had done as she was shown out of the room. Lauren made a promise. When he gets out, it will be her on a murder charge.

:) hope you like xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

Love, Lies & Drama.

The nice long update for you :)

Happy 18th Birthday to my twitter friend, Abie. This is an update in honour of you :D

Lauren couldn't sleep that night. She was fidgeting as she tried to fight back the tears that had been threatening to come for hours as she finally laid on her back, looking at the ceiling of her bedroom when she made a quick retreat to Joey's old room where she found the bed covers still smelled of him though moving out nearly 3 days prior and never officially moving back in. Lauren smiled a little as she got into the bed and she let out the tears she had been holding back for hours. Then Lauren was able to sleep.

The next morning at the breakfast table was tense. No one knew what to say to each other. Tanya kept looking at Lauren in a way that made her think that her mum felt sorry for her and Lauren could tell Max was holding his tongue over whatever he really wanted to say. Abi, the glue which usually held the family together, had no idea what to say when there was a knock on the door. Lauren rushed to the front door, thinking it might be Joey but it was Alice. The longer they were apart, the more angry and upset Lauren became. She let Alice in, pointing her to the living room.

"So I guess you have news?" Lauren questioned, sitting down.

"Yes I do. They are realising him on bail later on" Alice replied, sitting down.

"Good. I need to speak to him" Lauren said. Alice shook her head and Lauren looked confused.

"The story he gave was he threatened you in silence. Part of his bail conditions is that he can't see you or go near you until the trial which could be a few months yet" Alice told her. Lauren gasped.

"No, No. I'm actually going to kill him and I don't care how that sounds, Alice" Lauren sighed, running her fingers though her hair.

"Lauren, if he goes near you, they will arrest him and he won't be realised before the trial. Do you want that?" Alice asked, crossing her arms.

Lauren sighed, rubbing her forehead and started to cry. She was sick of crying. It's all she ever did lately.

"Al, what do I do? I can't stay away. He is gonna get a good few years for this. I can't lose him, Al. I just can't" Lauren cried, as Alice rushed to her side, giving her a hug.

"Don't cry, please don't. You know, just as I start to forgive him for Dad, this happens" Alice said, as Lauren cried on her shoulder and Alice rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"He is such a overprotective idiot. Why did he have to say that? Just to keep me out prison" Lauren exclaimed, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Because he loves you, Lauren. Plain and simple" Alice told her, pushing her aside and giving her a tissue.

"And I love him but I can't lose him. Ben Mitchell got 4 years for Manslaughter. I can't live without Joey for that long" Lauren replied, wiping her eyes.

"You might have to, Loz. Just let Joey do his thing. Please. I know my brother. He is stubborn and determined. There's no way you can talk him out of this" Alice said. Lauren nodded and then made an excuse to get some painkillers for her ankle to leave the room.

Lauren was flicking through the channels when she received a text from Alice.

Joey is home. And alone. Make it quick. The door is open. A xx

Lauren jumped up, wincing a little when it made her ankle hurt, grabbed her coat and headed over to Alice's. She walked through the door and info the living room.

"Your keys are here, Alice. I knew you for-" Joey stopped as he turned around and saw Lauren.

"You shouldn't be here" Joey told her. Lauren limped across to him and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING?!" Lauren shouted at him.

"I was trying to protect you" Joey replied, holding his cheek.

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? Do you have any idea what you have done?" Lauren screamed at him, as hot tears spilled.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I had to do this. I can't have you in prison. Your not strong enough to handle it" Joey told her, lifting a hand to her cheek to wipe her tears but Lauren slapped his hand away.

"And what am I suppose to do whilst your in prison, Joey? Freaking take up knitting?" Lauren questioned, angry now.

"You move on" Joey said, sadly. Lauren stared at him, lifting her hand to slap him again but resisted the urge. She put her hand down again.

"What? Get married and have kids with someone I don't love? How can you ask me to do something like that? It's always going to be you. I don't care what you say. It will be" Lauren told him.

"Lauren, I'm looking at anything between 2-15 years here" Joey replied. Lauren shrugged.

"I don't care. I will wait" Lauren shot at him.

"I can't ask you to do that. This. Here. Today has to been goodbye" Joey replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No. Don't say that please. I love you" Lauren whispered, her voice sounding lost and broken.

"I love you too and that's why I'm doing this" Joey told her. Lauren looked at him and nodded. She took a big breath, holding back the tears and turned to leave but she turned back around and went to kiss Joey who met her with so passion, Lauren also forgot how to breathe but soon recovered as she return with the same amount of passion. When they pulled away, Lauren was breathless.

As she recovered, she told him "Your right. I hate myself for saying it but yeah you are. You and Alice deserve some time together before the trial"

"It's going to so hard to keep away from you, you brave and beautiful girl. You have overcome so much and I'm so proud of you" Joey replied, caressing her face gently.

"I should be going" Lauren whispered but she found herself kissing Joey again. He was right. It was gonna be hard. Lauren moaned softly as she felt herself being pushed against the sofa and then being pushed down on it. This was goodbye, Lauren thought, as Joey took her top off and started kissing down her neck. This was goodbye and it was the most painful goodbye she ever had to do as they made love for what seem to Lauren may be the last time ever.

Afterwards, when they were putting their clothes on, they didn't speak because there was nothing else to say. What was done was done. And they couldn't change it.

"I'm not going to say it, you know. Just that I love you and I will wait for you. I don't care what you say" Lauren told him, as she put her shirt back down.

"I love you too but if I get a long time, I can't ask you to do that" Joey replied, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's my choice. You can't make it for me" Lauren said, pulling away regrettably to create some distance. Joey sighed and nodded.

"You should go before someone sends out a search party" Joey told her.

"Yeah, I should. I'm going then" Lauren replied, standing up. Joey did at the same time and pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't make this any harder then it is" Lauren added, sighing and pushing away then she kissed him one last time and left. She walked home as fast as her ankle would take her, went to room and collapsed on her bed in tears.


	32. Chapter 32

Love, Lies & Drama.

It had been nearly a week since Joey had been realised on bail and Lauren found she could barely go out of the house without breaking bail conditions. She was looking out of her living room window, checking if the coast was clear when Lauren got a text message. It was from Lucy.

Hey, me and Whit are thinking of going to R&R tonight? Wanna come? Xxx

Lauren sighed, knowing she couldn't and texted Lucy back.

Can't can I? Stupid bail conditions. Xxx

From Lucy: Are you sure Joey is working tonight? Xxx

From Lauren: It's Friday. Of course he is going to be working. Xxx

From Lucy: Damn! But it's gonna be crowded club. No one will know as long as me or Whit go to the bar. What's the yard limit? Xxx

From Lauren: okay, okay but it's soft drinks for me tonight, please, Luce. I don't know, 50? I am not sure. Xxx

From Lucy: Yay! Okay, I understand. Leave it with me. Xxx

Lauren regretted her decision to go to the club the moment they were let in by the bouncer. She had become too paranoid over the past few weeks.

"Wait there" Lucy said to her, as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Lucy, your mental" Lauren replied as she stay where she was. Lucy giggled and she and Whitney walked into the club. Lucy saw Joey at the bar and turned to her.

"Stay down that end for about 30 seconds" She shouted at him.

"What? Lucy, what you going on about?" Joey asked, walking down to her.

"Stay down there! I've dragged Lauren out haven't I? I promised her I wouldn't accidentally break your conditions by coming here" Lucy replied. Joey stared at her.

"Luce, that isn't a very good idea, now is it?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just stay down there. The poor girl has been stuck her house mostly. I needed to get her out. 2 vodka and cokes and an orange juice when your ready please as well" Lucy answered him. Joey sighed and walked back down to the end of the bar. Lucy smiled, pointed to Whitney seats at the back of the club and went to get Lauren.

"Right, come on. I've worked it all out. Lets go" Lucy told her, taking her hand.

"I'm not sure about this, Luce" Lauren sighed.

"Lauren Branning, your coming into this club weather I have to drag you or not" Lucy exclaimed. Lauren rolled her eyes and followed her, resisting the urge to look back at the bar. They joined Whitney and Lucy went to get their drinks.

"Just so you know I tried not to get her to bring you here but I couldn't get through to her" Whitney quickly told Lauren.

"It's fine. I just won't stay long. Just in case. I'm already on edge and he is at the other end of the room" Lauren replied as Lucy returned with the drinks.

"Soft drink, just what you ordered" Lucy said, handing Lauren the orange juice. Lauren smiled and thanked her.

"Well I don't know about you two but there's some fit guys over on the dance floor. Lauren, you coming?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her drink and placing it down.

"Er, what do you think, Luce? No way" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Fine your loss" Lucy commented before heading to the dance floor.

Lauren and Whitney watched Lucy as she practically flirted and danced with every guy there. Whitney went to get more drinks when Lucy came over.

"There's this guy, Josh. He wants to talk to you. Come on" Lucy said, taking Lauren's arm.

"Please, Lucy, don't do this. Not here. Not in front of him. Luce, please, I'm begging you" Lauren pleaded, as Lucy dragged her over and she was unaware that Joey was seeing this struggle, fighting the urge to come and help her. Lauren carried on pleading until they had reached the guy.

"So this is my friend, Lauren. The one was telling you about you" Lucy told the guy named Josh.

"Please, Luce. I don't want to do this" Lauren whispered in Lucy's ear, sounding desperate.

"Hi there" Josh said. Lauren smiled at him to be polite.

"Erm Hi, I don't know what my friend here has said but I didn't really want to be here in the first place so I think I should go" Lauren replied, trying to wait for the right time to make a quiet exit.

"Oh, don't go. I'll make sure your have a good time" Josh told her, grabbing her arm. Lauren still had no idea Joey was watching, ready to jump over the bar if the guy tried anything else. Lauren pulled away from his grip.

"Luce, I'm really gonna go now. Thanks anyways" Lauren said, turning to leave. Lucy rolled her eyes and let her go. As Lauren neared the stairs, she felt herself being pulled into the office. She turned around and saw Joey. She gasped as her heartbeat raced with fear and excitement.

"Hey, you okay? You looked a bit uncomfortable" Joey asked her. Lauren was aware of how close he was. She felt nothing but him and the wall behind her.

"You saw that? I am fine, I guess" Lauren replied, trying to restore her heavy breathing. She felt it. What she had missed over the past few days. The sexual tension between her and Joey. The urge just rip his clothes off but that probably wasn't the best idea.

"I blame this dress of course. Your choice or Lucy's choice?" Joey asked. Lauren smiled, despite herself. Her dress was purple with showed off her legs and modest bit of cleavage.

"Mine. Of course" Lauren said.

"I thought you should know. I like it. I like it a lot" Joey told her. She was aware of him placing a hand on her leg and lightly caressing the back of her leg on where her dress ended. The feeling of his skin on hers drove her crazy.

"This isn't a good idea. Think of Alice. You said you were protecting me. This isn't protecting me is it?" Lauren questioned, trying to remain calm as everything inside felt like it was on fire.

"I know, I know but Lauren, when you turn up here, wearing that, what am I suppose to do? Do you want me to stop?" Joey asked, his hand not moving from her leg.

"No!" Lauren said, before she could think what she was saying.

"But your right, as always, you should go" Joey replied, dropping his hand.

"I hate this" Lauren said, trying to create distance between them but it failed.

"Me too, babe. Me too" Joey replied, resting his forehead on hers before he could stop himself.

"Damn your need to protect me" Lauren whispered to him.

"I will always protect you, Lauren, even if it means driving myself crazy" Joey replied. He was so close now, Lauren thought they were wasting time talking. They could get their needs satisfied and no one needed know.

"No one needs to know. We could just do it" Lauren told him, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"No one needs to know" Joey replied before kissing her roughly and passionately. Lauren moaned softy as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and lifting her dress up and Lauren started on his zipper.

Moments later, Lauren and Joey were sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, catching their breathes.

"Well, that was unexpected" Lauren said, leaning on his shoulder.

"That shouldn't of happened. I'm so going to hell for this" Joey replied, sighing.

"I'm already in hell. Not being with you" Lauren told him.

"I know but if it means protecting you, then we are gonna have to do it" Joey said to her. Lauren sighed.

"And we have lied too many times to the police to tell them the truth now. I should really hate you for that but I can't" Lauren admitted as she turned her head into his shoulder.

"As long as you are not in prison, that's all that matters to me" Joey replied, kissing her hair.

"I'm grateful for that, I really am. I just wish that you didn't have to go to prison" Lauren told him.

"I killed someone. I have to. I need to get back to work" Joey said, standing up and helping Lauren up.

"Good to see that ankle is better" He added before kissing her briefly. She smiled.

"Was that the last time?" Lauren asked, sadly.

"I would like to think so but your just too hard to stay away from" Joey replied.

"Welcome to our epic affair round 2 then" Lauren said, laughing.

"I am so going down for this" Joey answered her, kissing her again and left to go back to work.


	33. Chapter 33

Love, Lies & Drama- short update because I realised that I haven't done one today :) enjoy! I will try and write another later but I'm not promising anything.

"Lauren? Where are you? I leave you for 2 minutes!" Abi shouted, standing out the R&R club around midday, looking for her sister who was currently in a passionate and heated kiss with Joey in the alleyway the aside of the club.

"Crap, Abi, I forgot. I'm gonna have to go" Lauren whispered, pushing Joey away, with a sigh.

"When's the next your free?" Joey asked her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to text you" Lauren sighed, picking up her, quickly kissed Joey and rushed to find Abi.

"There you are. What are you doing down there?" Abi exclaimed, rushing towards her.

"I erm, thought I saw a stray cat" Lauren replied, quickly, trying to catch her breath.

"You okay? You look a bit red" Abi asked her, feeling Lauren's cheek.

"Yep. I am fine, come on, you said shopping, lets go" Lauren said, grabbing Abi and pulling her away from the club.

"Well that was fun" Abi said, sitting down on the sofa, with a handful of bags.

"Yes it was. We should do it again sometime" Lauren replied, smiling when suddenly she rushed to the sink in the kitchen to be sick. This didn't make sense. She hadn't been drinking.

"Loz, are you okay?" Abi asked, standing at the doorway.

"Erm yeah, it must just be a bug, that's all" Lauren replied, rubbing her forehead and turned the tap on.

"Okay. Keep your distance from me then" Abi said, laughing when Max came into the kitchen.

"The trial date has been set. It's March 30th" He told them, setting the kettle on.

"They don't hang about. That's less than 2 months away" Abi replied, looking at Lauren who was looking at floor.

"You okay, Lauren?" Max asked her.

"Yeah, I suppose. I didn't expect it to that quick. Joey only made his confession 3 weeks ago" Lauren replied then walked into the living room to sneak a text to Joey.

From Lauren: Hey. Dad has just told me about the set trial date. You okay? Xxx

From Joey: Hey. Yeah I suppose. Can you get away tonight? I want to see you, please. Xxx

From Lauren: Don't tell me what you think I need to hear. Tell me the truth. Abi wanted a girly night in but I can get away for about half an hour. Xxx

From Joey: I'll tell you later then. What time? Xxx

From Lauren: Give me 10 minutes. I'll come to yours if Alice isn't in? Xxx

From Joey: Okay, Alice is at Whitney's. I'll leave front door open. Xxx

From Lauren: See you soon then. Xxx

Lauren placed her phone in her pocket, rushed upstairs to go to the toilet and brush her teeth. Then went out, taking care to see who was about and walked into Alice's. Lauren found Joey in the living room. She smiled at him, sitting down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, pulling Lauren closer and kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you today. Your sister has bad timing" Joey told her. Lauren looked up at him and giggled.

"That is one thing Abi does have" Lauren replied, as she reached up and kissed him. Joey pushed her down onto the sofa and their kissed deepened when Lauren's stomach started turning and she knew she was going to be sick. She pushed Joey aside and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. He followed her, sitting beside her and pushed Lauren's hair back.

"I haven't been drinking, I swear" Lauren whispered as she finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her face.

"I believe you. It's a probably just a bug" Joey told her. Lauren nodded, leaning her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing. Just me and my temper means I will probably never see you for a very long time. It's gonna kill me" Joey replied. Lauren sighed and hugged him.

"It's okay. I'm gonna be here. I'm always going to be here" Lauren said.

"Do you have to go back?" Joey asked, pushing her away, slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Not if you don't want me to" Lauren replied, smiling.

"Good because I'm phoning in sick" Joey told her.

Sender: Lauren To: Abi

Hey! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Abs, Can we rearrange this girly night? Alice needs me at the moment. Given the trial date being set. We are just having a night in with Whit. Again, I'm so sorry. See you tomorrow xoxo

Abi sighed. She was looking forward to spending time with her sister. She had been suspicious of Lauren's behaviour over the past few weeks. Abi noticed she had been going off all the time and was always on edge. Abi decided to check in with Alice and rang her.

"Hey, Abi"

"Hey Alice. Dad told me about the trial date being set. How you doing?"

"Alright, thanks. Just with Whitney. Distraction and that"

"Just Whitney? No Lucy or Lauren?"

"No. Lucy is having to look after Bobby and I don't know about Lauren, isn't she home?" Alice asked.

"Okay, no not at the moment but I'm sure she will be soon. Mums not home either so Lauren is probably with her"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now. See you soon, Abi"

"Yeah okay. Bye, Alice" Abi said before hanging up. She worked out where Lauren was the moment Alice told her she wasn't with her. Lauren was breaking bail conditions, Abi thought.


	34. Chapter 34

Love, Lies & Drama.

Lauren woke up the next morning with a churning feeling in her stomach. She rushed to the toilet and threw up, thinking that this couldn't be a bug. It had to been something else.

"Even throwing up and looking pale, you still manage to look beautiful" Joey commented from the doorway. Lauren rolled her eyes, pulled down the toilet seat and sat on it.

"This doesn't feel like a bug" Lauren said, placing her head in her hands, sighing.

"Then what could it be, then?" Joey asked, walking into the room and sitting beside her. When a thought hit Lauren and the same thought seem to hit Joey. They exchanged looks of concern and shock then looked away.

"No way, I can't be" Lauren said, starting to freak out and ran her hands through her hair.

"It makes sense, Lauren. Are you late again?" Joey asked.

"I thought it was just the stress" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Your gonna need to buy a test" Joey told her. Lauren stared at him.

"I can't be pregnant. I can't be!" Lauren exclaimed as she started to cry. She pulled her knees up and buried her head in them and Joey wrapped an arm around and Lauren turned to him, placing her head on his shoulder and let out her tears.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm gonna be here as long as I can be" Joey told her, trying to calm her as she cried.

"I can't look, Joey, I'm freaking out" Lauren said, looking at the test she had took and it was ready with the result, placing her head in her hands. Joey sighed and looked at the test. He groaned and sat next to her.

"Your pregnant" Joey told her. Lauren looked up and him. She let out a scream and flopped back on the sofa, her hands on her head as she tried to process this.

"My parents are going to kill me" Lauren finally said.

"No, they are going to kill me" Joey replied.

"What are we going to do?" Lauren asked him. Joey didn't say a word and walked from the room into the kitchen. Lauren sighed and decided to give him a moment when her phone rang. It was Abi.

"Lauren, you need to get home now. The police was here to review everything. They are coming now" Abi told her as she answered. Lauren didn't ask how her sister knew. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Crap! Abi, they are here. What do I do" Lauren hissed down the phone and hung up. She jumped up as Joey went to answer the door.

"Wait, it's the police. Abi has just phoned me. I'm gonna go through the back door" Lauren quickly told him and rushed out of the back door, being careful in case anyone saw her.

Joey, on the hand, tried to hide the stress and anger he was feeling over Lauren's pregnancy and answered the door. It was just routine and nothing out of the ordinary came up. 15 minutes later, Joey let them out and texted Lauren.

From Joey: We need to talk about this. Xxx

From Lauren: Mum and Dad are getting married at the end of the week! I can't get away! Xxx

From Joey: We still need to talk about this. When can you get away? Xxx

From Lauren: Give me today. I will try and get away tonight but I can't promise anything. I'm sorry. Xxx

From Joey. Okay, your not the only one freaking out here. Xxx.

From Lauren: I figured as much. I have to go. I'm getting the evils from my mum for being on my phone. I love

you. Xxx

From Joey: Okay, speak to you soon. I love you too. Xxx

Lauren sighed and put her phone down.

"Good girl, now I know this is last minute but it just seemed right" Tanya told her. Lauren nodded. She wanted to tell her mum but it didn't seem like the right moment. Lauren decided to wait until after the wedding.

Lauren found she couldn't get away for over 2 days and it annoyed the hell out of her. Soon, it was the day of her parents wedding and she knew she couldn't get away on that day. Lauren decided to text Joey.

From Lauren: This is driving me crazy! Tomorrow, I am getting away I promise. I love you. Xxx

From Joey: It's driving me crazy too. I miss you and we need to talk. Not a good combination. I love you too. Xxx

Lauren sighed and put her phone down as she started to curl her hair did her make up on then put her dress on. She looked at her stomach through the material, feeling how flat is it was but thinking how in a few months, it wouldn't be. It scared Lauren that she was carrying a growing baby. The thought of her going through this alone also scared her. Really scared her. Lauren's thoughts were broken with a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Abi.

"You ready. The car is ready. Wow, Lauren, you look really pretty" Abi told her. Lauren smiled at her.

"Okay. Thanks, Abs. You don't look too bad yourself" Lauren replied, taking her bag and headed downstairs.

"Oh girls, you look wonderful" Tanya commented from the living room.

"Mum, you look amazing. It's got to said" Lauren replied, hugging her.

"Come on, before this mascara starts run" Tanya said, pointing towards the door. Abi did a squeal of excitement and they went out of the door.

The wedding was great, Lauren thought to herself as they arrived back at the vic for the reception. Some time after, Lauren decided to sneak to R&R and see Joey. She texted him to tell him she was on her way. But Lauren never got to R&R because as she was walking to the club, she was dragged into an alleyway, with a hand over her mouth and another pulling her hair, she noted there were at least 3 people as a punch knocked her off her feet as Lauren desperately tried to cover her stomach...


	35. Chapter 35

Love, Lies & Drama..

FYI, I think you guys overreacted over the end of my last update. It wasn't THAT bad ;) okay, yeah it was, here's the aftermath for you:D

Joey was sent on his break and checked his phone where he saw a text from Lauren she was coming to a club but that was over an hour ago and he hadn't seen her. Joey rang Lauren's phone but it went sent to voicemail. He was left confused when Alice came rushing through the door.

"You got to come now. It's Lauren. She has been attacked. She is being taken to hospital now. I didn't think you would care about your bail conditions" Alice told him, quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Joey stared at his sister for a moment then quickly grabbed his coat and left the club.

Alice didn't say a word to him as they caught a cab to the hospital. She could sense the anger and upset coming off him and she was worried about what Joey could do, knowing what her brother was capable of.

As they arrived at the hospital, they rushed to find Lauren. They went to the reception and was directed in the right way. They went up 3 flight of stairs because the lifts were broken and found Max and Tanya sat down. Max jumped up when he saw Joey.

"No, you can't be here. The police are coming back later. If they catch you here, they will take you away" Max told him, trying to push him away but Joey wouldn't let him.

"I don't care. How is she?" Joey asked.

"She has a few broken ribs and concussion. She should be fine in a few days" Max replied, sighing.

"And the baby?" Joey said, not realising that Lauren hadn't told her parents. Max stared at him, angrily and Tanya gasped, standing up.

"What did you just say?!" Max shouted, grabbing Joey and slamming him against the wall.

"Lauren's pregnant?" Tanya questioned. Joey nodded. Max was furious.

"I thought she told you" Joey replied, as Max's grip tighten.

"Max! Don't. We are going to have to tell the doctor. Come on" Tanya said, trying to pull Max off Joey. Max relaxed and walked off with his wife, to find a doctor. Joey straightened his clothes, sighing as Abi came running out.

"She's awake and she is asking for you, Joey" Abi said. Joey nodded and followed her into the room where Lauren was. He gasped when he saw her. Bruises were forming on her face, one on her forehead, her nose looked badly beaten and her lip was thick.

"You know, they are gonna have to start charging me for these rooms. I am here more than I'm at home lately" Lauren said, trying to make a joke but Joey didn't reply. He just rushed to her and hugged her tightly, trying to fight back the tears he knew were coming.

"Hey! Easy! Broken ribs here" Lauren exclaimed, laughing but returned the hug.

"Who did this to you, baby? I'm going to be on double murder charge if I find out who it was" Joey asked, ending the hug, pushing her away, looking at her face and brushed Lauren's hair out of the way, behind her ear.

"Ha, very funny. A. It's a manslaughter charge your on and B. I don't know but I get the feeling it's something to do with Derek" Lauren replied. Joey nodded as he took in this information. The door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Your parents has told me about your pregnancy. We are gonna have to try and find a heartbeat" The nurse told them. Lauren nodded and looked at Joey, who took her hand.

Once the machine was in to trace the baby's heartbeat, Lauren started to panic and then started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry please, I'm sure everything will be fine" Joey told her, kissing her forehead, being careful of her bruise. Lauren nodded as the nurse put the machine on her stomach. They waited a moment then they heard a fast, low thumping sound.

Lauren gasped and Joey smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Your baby is fine. That's a nice strong heartbeat. Your about 5 weeks pregnant. And here's it is, everything is fine" The nurse said, showing them a screen, with a black and white image, and Lauren realised it was the baby. Joey hugged her, smiling.

"I'll go and print you some pictures off" The nurse added, before leaving.

"Oh my god" Lauren gasped.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Joey replied.

"Do you want a baby?" Lauren then asked, looking at him.

"Whatever you want, I want" Joey replied.

"Well yeah I do. I will have some-, never mind" Lauren said, looking down.

"What is it, Lauren? You can tell me" Joey told her, holding her hand.

"I don't know. I guess I was panicking before because I thought I would be alone if you to prison. I guess the baby gives me hope" Lauren replied. Joey kissed her gently, smiling.

"You are truly amazing, you know that. You make me want to be better person" Joey told her. Lauren smiled at him as the door barged open.

"Guys, the police are here" Abi told them, out of breath. Lauren turned to Joey, who looked a little helpless. He dived under the hospital bed and Lauren prayed that he would not be found.

The police didn't find him, which relived Lauren. A few seconds later, Joey reappeared from under the bed and his face looked relieved as well as he sat up.

"That was close" Lauren said, as he stood up.

"Yeah, it was. I should be going in case they come back" Joey replied. Lauren nodded, a little sad and let him kiss her before he left. She sighed and flopped back onto the pillows.

Hope that please you all :)

Xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

Love, Lies & Drama- I was almost tempted to up the rating for this chapter but I didn't.

Lauren's theory of her attack involving Derek was true. The police told her it was some of his friends trying to send a message that this wasn't over so she was to be placed under police protection when she came out of hospital which entailed her not being able to see Joey, something that made her depressed and upset. The day she was due to come out of hospital, he visited her.

"So wait, they found attacking you instead of me would send a stronger message?" Joey questioned, as Lauren told him everything.

"Well it did didn't it?" Lauren replied, sighing. Joey took her hand and looked at her.

"Yeah it did. And the police best find them before I do" Joey told her. Lauren sighed and looked down.

"Leave it to them. You don't want anything else to be added to your charges" Lauren said when there was a knock on the door. Abi popped her head around.

"You literally have 2 seconds to get out of here, Joey" Abi told him. He nodded, standing up, kissing Lauren quickly and made a quick getaway. Lauren smiled at Abi as she sat down and her police protection came in, starting their work.

Police protection was so annoying, Lauren concluded in her mind. She couldn't do anything without them being there but luckily they didn't come in her room, just sat outside. It was day 4 into the protection and Lauren hadn't seen Joey since the hospital. It was slowly killing her when her phone rang, flashing his name.

"Hey. I was just thinking about you" Lauren said, as she answered the phone.

"Funny that, I was just thinking about you too. Now I have a question for you, where's your police protection?" Joey replied. Lauren was so happy to hear his voice.

"There's one on the front, the back, one downstairs and one outside my room"

"Yeah, I can see the one out the back"

"What? Where are you? Are you mental?"

"I'm wanting to see my girl, is that a crime now?"

"Yeah, technically it is, Joey" Lauren told him.

"Oh, look, he is going on his break" His voice getting lower.

"Your crazy, you know that?"

"Only for you. Open your window. I don't have long"

Lauren sighed and walked to her window. She opened it and saw Joey. She smiled. She held her phone to her ear.

"You know, this has a Romeo and Juliet feel to it" Lauren giggled.

"Yeah, tell anyone that, I may have to deny it. Wow, you even look beautiful from this angle" Joey replied, smiling.

"I hate to say it but I think you should go" Lauren said, a little sad.

"I know. I am. I love you" Joey told her.

"I love you too" Lauren replied before hanging up her phone, watching him as he turned to go but stopped. Lauren stared at him, confused as he headed towards the wall. She gasped, her mouth open as he climbed her wall, thankful for the ivory for grip. Lauren was still staring at him, as he climbed through her window and closed it.

"Hey" Joey said before kissing her.

"They are going to find you!" Lauren hissed at him.

"Oh, I take that as a challenge and you know how much I love them. Now where's Abi?" Joey asked. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"She is downstairs" Lauren replied. Joey nodded and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Good. Text her and tell her your gonna be busy for about half an hour and she needs to knock before entering" Joey told her, handing her phone. Lauren sighed, took her phone and texted Abi.

"Now I think we have done enough talking" Joey said, taking her phone and placing it on her chest of drawers before kissing her. Lauren gasped before returning the kiss as her hands found his hair and Joey placed his hands on her sides.

"How's your ribs?" Joey asked quickly, as they came up for air.

"Sore but not too sore for that" Lauren replied.

"Okay, I'm just gonna have to be more careful" Joey said before kissing her again and guiding her to her bed as he lifted her top off and pushed her down on the bed, kissing down her neck and saw her bruises and kissed them lightly. Lauren moaned softly as her hands tried to find his zipper...

Joey didn't mean to fall asleep but he didn't. He and Lauren awoke up a pillow being throw at them. They jumped up and saw Abi. They looked at each other in shock.

"Okay, we need to get you out of here and I have no idea how" Abi told Joey, her arms crossed. Lauren sighed and flopped back on to her pillow.


	37. Chapter 37

Love, Lies & Drama.

Joey passed Lauren her t'shirt as they quickly got dressed and she rushed to the window to see the officer was back on duty on the back of the house.

"Yeah, they are all on. Even that one outside your door" Abi said, as she walked over to her i-Pod dock and put some music on to cover any talking. Katy Perry 'Last Friday Night' came blaring out.

"So tell me, Abs, what are we going to do?" Lauren asked, looking around worried.

"I have an idea. Leave it with me. I'll text you" Abi replied, before leaving the room.

"Are you still enjoying the challenge?" Lauren asked, turning on Joey.

"If I said yes, would be you be surprised?" Joey questioned, smirking. Lauren rolled her eyes then he pushed her against the bedroom door and kissed her. She gasped and kissed him back, passionately.

"Judging by this reaction, I am guessing you like it too" Joey told her her before kissing her again, taking her leg and placing it around his waist.

Meanwhile, Abi was trying to think of a plan to save her sister. She paced the hallway, trying to think and not look too suspicious. Abi then walked outside to the officer on duty outside and asked him if he would like a drink. He said he would and Abi invited him inside and he agreed. She made him a drink then made an excuse to go to the toilet and headed upstairs when the officer outside her room stopped her.

"Hey, could you do me a favour? Stay here for a few moments. I'm dying for the toilet" The officer asked her. Abi nodded and watched him go to the toilet. She then heard giggling through the door. Abi rolled her eyes, thinking was there ever a moment Lauren and Joey wouldn't find a excuse to have sex. Abi knocked loudly on the door.

"Oi, Romeo, Juliet, you have literally 30 seconds to get him out of his house!" Abi hissed through the door. A few moments later, the door open and Lauren and Joey raced past Abi, down the stairs. They shared a brief kiss before Joey shot through the door and headed home. Lauren caught her breath as she shut the door. Adrenaline filling her veins and her heart beating fast as she laughed a little and headed back upstairs, where she saw the officer stationed outside her room had returned. Lauren smiled at him as she entered her room, she then realised the last 10 minutes activities had caught up with her and her broken ribs had begun to throb. Lauren winced a bit as she headed to her bed.

"Are you actually out of your mind,

right now?" Abi exclaimed, as the song changed to Lady Gaga 'Marry the Night'.

"That was actually quite fun" Lauren said, as she caught her breath. Abi chucked a pillow at her. Lauren dodged it and grabbed her phone when it played her text message tone. She smiled when she realised it was from Joey.

From Joey: You supposed to having a bed rest & I'm taking that from you. What's the damage to your ribs? Xxx

From Lauren: Sore but totally worth it ;) Xxx

From Joey: Get some rest. The baby and your ribs will thank you for it later. I didn't get to say it this morning but I love you. Xxx

From Lauren: I suppose your right. I will text you later. I love you too. Xxx

Lauren put her phone down. She didn't even see Abi leave and return, holding out a glass of water and painkillers. Lauren took them, mumbling thanks.

"You know you still have a month to get through. How are you going to do that, Lauren? I know pregnancy makes you want sex more but seriously?!" Abi exclaimed. Lauren giggled.

"Abs, I don't need to pregnancy to make me want sex more" Lauren confessed. Abi rolled her eyes and chucked another pillow at her.

"You know what I mean, Lauren. You need to stop this. Your both in trouble if they catch you" Abi told her.

"They have to catch us first. It's all about being careful, Abigail" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh so it's the trill that turns you on then?" Abi questioned, crossing her arms.

"Funnily enough, yes. Now come on, I'm starving. Eating for two and that. Then I need to rest" Lauren replied, heading downstairs.


	38. Chapter 38

Love, Lies & Drama- I don't care if this is lawfully incorrect, I just wanted to create some temporary happiness:)

"Abs, I need a distraction" Lauren said, as she put her coat out. As part of her police protection, she wasn't allowed anywhere without an escort. Abi rolled her eyes, putting down her magazine.

"You and Romeo really need to cut it out. Your gonna be caught out sooner or later" Abi replied, putting her own coat on.

"Well, William outside has taken quite the shine to you. I think him and Jay will be fighting for your love soon" Lauren said, laughing. Abi rolled her eyes again, grabbed a newspaper and then they headed out, the officer, Lauren thought was named Robert, was asleep. They wouldn't say anything if he didn't. They sneaked downstairs and Abi opened the front door, Lauren waited for a second, as she watched out of the ajar door, Abi doing her thing and distracting William with the newspaper and Abi ushered Lauren out, who sneaked past the officer and Abi, mentally giggling and getting excited. She then half ran to R&R which she knew was empty expect Joey because he had texted her 10 minutes before asking her to get away. She raced down the steps of R&R, excitement filling her because Lauren knew the danger of what she was doing.

"I thought you'll never come" Joey said, as Lauren walked in.

"It took an Abi distraction" Lauren replied, as she walked to meet him and as Lauren did Joey grabbed her and placed her on the bar. She giggled.

"I must thank that girl one day" He told her before kissing her passionately which Lauren met as Joey unzipped her coat and pushed it off, casting it aside and she started to unbutton his shirt, as he started to kiss down her neck and Lauren felt her jeans zipper becoming undone...

Meanwhile, Sharon was annoyed that she had to go into work earlier due to a last minute liqueur delivery. She had enough work to be done without this. Christmas had been challenging for Sharon and she was just recovering. The club was the last thing she needed right now and as she entered the club, Sharon dropped her phone as she was trying to text Jack. It echoed on the steps, loudly. Sharon sighed as she picked it up and entered the club where she saw Joey cleaning the bar.

"Hey, how's the stock count going?" Sharon asked, as she placed her phone cover back on which came off when she dropped it.

"Yeah, the paperwork is in the office" Joey replied. Sharon noticed he seemed on edge but given the circumstances, she wouldn't pry.

"Okay, I'm going to check it then be ready for the delivery, please" Sharon told him before retreating to the office.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over the bar to a giggling Lauren who was sat with her head in her knees.

"You need to go. I will text you later" Joey said, holding out hand, Lauren took it and sat up. She nodded, kissed him and ran out. That was close but Lauren didn't care, it had become part of the thrill she thought as she walked home.

As Lauren walked into her house, her mum came out of the living room, furious.

"Darlin', don't do that again. You had us worried" Tanya told her.

"Sorry, I just need some air, Mum" Lauren replied, as Tanya pointed to living room and Lauren walked in. She saw the officers that were on her assault case.

"Hello, Lauren, though we don't appreciate you going off like that, you don't need us anymore" William told her. She stared at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Lauren questioned.

"We have found the gang that attacked you. They are in custody and won't be released. But Lauren, we need to ask you something in light of information given to us by the hospital. Your around 6-7 weeks pregnant? Is your cousin the father?" William then asked. Lauren mentally groaned, hating how he phrased that.

"Yeah he is. Will this affect the case?" Lauren questioned.

"Erm yeah, just a bit. It may alternate his bail conditions" William replied. Lauren gasped.

"As in not being allowed to see me?" Lauren said.

"Yes, that condition may be dropped. Some sub-clause or whatever" William told her. Lauren smiled and nodded.

Some time later, after filling themselves with Chinese, Lauren and Abi was sat in their room watching the Amazing Spider-Man when their mum shouted from downstairs

"Lauren! Can you come down here for a second, darlin'?"

Abi groaned as she pressed pause on the DVD.

"Whatever it is, speed it up because Peter Parker is about to kiss Gwen Stacy and it's a pretty epic moment!" Abi exclaimed, crossing her arms. Lauren laughed and went downstairs.

"Mum, seriously, wha-" Lauren stopped when she saw Joey in the hallway. She ran to him and he caught her in an embrace, spinning her around. Lauren giggled as he placed her, kissing her.

"So I see that bail condition has been dropped" Lauren said.

"Yep and I can't tell you how happy I am but I'm gonna miss the sneaking around I must admit" Joey confessed. Lauren rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Come on, Abs has The Amazing Spider-Man on, you can thank her now" Lauren told him, pulling him up the stairs and headed to her room.

"Hey, Abs we have a plus 1 now" Lauren said, walking into the room. Abi groaned as she saw Joey. Lauren giggled as they walked in and sat on her bed.

"Now Romeo and Juliet are back together, we can see the start of Gwen and Peter's love story" Abi exclaimed, pressing play again then turned around to see Lauren and Joey kissing passionately. Abi groaned, chucked a cushion at them but this didn't seem to faze them.


	39. Chapter 39

Love, Lies & Drama.

The trial came quicker then anyone expected. Lauren soon found it was her 19th birthday, 3 days before the trial. She groaned as she woke up and headed towards the toilet, the first bout of morning sickness hitting her. This wasn't the way she wanted to spend her birthday. Lauren flushed the toilet, washed her face and brushed her teeth, to see Joey leaning on the doorway. She had stopped at his the night before.

"Morning, beautiful. Happy birthday" He told her, walking towards her and kissed her. Lauren groaned and placed her head on his chest. Joey laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Alice is cooking you breakfast, come on" Joey said to her. Lauren nodded and headed downstairs with him. Alice squealed as Lauren entered the kitchen and ran to hug her.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice exclaimed, sitting Lauren down who looked at Joey and they exchanged a quiet laugh.

"Al, are you on something?" Lauren asked, giggling.

"No. I just love birthdays, me" Alice replied, as she plated up breakfast, a full English, and handed it to Lauren.

"Looks great, Al. Thanks" Lauren said, as she picked up her knife and fork.

"Wait, I got you something. It's nothing really" Alice answered her, handing Lauren a gift bag.

"Thanks, Alice. You didn't have to" Lauren opened it and found a pandora bracelet.

"I know you said you liked them" Alice said, as Lauren put it on and started on her breakfast.

"My present is later. When we go out" Joey told her. Lauren smiled.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Lauren asked. He had been hinting at plans all week and it had begun to annoy her.

"No. Sorry, your gonna have to wait" Joey replied, leaning across the table and kissed her.

"Hey! I didn't slave for half an hour for you to neglect my hard work!" Alice exclaimed. Lauren giggled and pulled away. She then started her breakfast.

"Your gonna have to tell me where we are going" Lauren demanded, as she held Joey's hand and they walked into the tube station.

"It's a surprise. I want it to be a good day" Joey replied, as he went to buy the tickets. Lauren rolled her eyes as he returned and they walked to the tube.

Lauren realised that Joey was taking her back to the beach they had one of their first dates and where she got trapped in a toilet. She giggled as they arrived.

"Think we are gonna have to find a decent toilet in case the baby starts to play with my bladder" Lauren said, as they started to walk.

"Yes, I don't think climbing over a toilet is the best thing in your condition" Joey replied, laughing at the memory.

"Hey! I'm only 9 weeks pregnant! Nothing big!" Lauren laughed.

"Not yet, anyways" Joey said, looking her up and down, smiling then his expression ,suddenly sad. Lauren stopped and pointed towards a bench. They walked towards it and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just realised that I'm not gonna see you pregnant. Not properly" Joey replied. Lauren sighed.

"We haven't talk about this. We should. How long are you looking at?" Lauren asked. Joey looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Anything between 3-15 years" Joey replied. Lauren took his hand.

"Wow. Surely they can't give you 15 years?" Lauren questioned, sighing.

"They can, Lauren but my solicitor reckons they will probably give me between 5-10 years" Joey answered her. Lauren gasped.

"That's still a long time" She whispered. Joey pulled her closer and kissed her, not wanting to express the upset or anger he was feeling right now any other way. Lauren pushed him away, resting her forehead on Joey's, exhaling deeply.

"I'm gonna wait for you. I don't care what you said" Lauren told him as he placed a hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with the back on his hand.

"Your going to be too busy with the baby for anything else, babe" Joey replied. Lauren laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"There is that too" Lauren said, smiling.

The day passed too quickly for Lauren's liking. This time around though, they did manage to watch the sunset without Lauren being trapped in the toilet. They laid on the sand, looking at the night sky, when Lauren suddenly spoke.

"I'll bring the baby. I think he or she would like it"

Joey laughed and pulled her closer "Don't forgot the story about their mum getting trapped in the toilet and their dad having to come and save the day"

Lauren giggled and buried her head in chest, sighing and wishing things could be different when her phone rang. It was her dad.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Lauren asked.

"Oh my god, Lauren, your not going to believe it but there's new information that's come to light. Joey didn't kill Derek. There's video footage of Derek still alive after the time you guys left and someone finishing the job" Her father replied. Lauren gasped and looked at Joey, who looked confused.

"Wait, how did they find this?" Lauren asked, feeling like she could scream with joy.

"The gang that beat you up, it was them. They admitted it after the video was found. They said they found Derek badly beaten, it only took another couple of kicks and punches. They filmed it for insurance and blackmail purposes" Max replied. Lauren smiled, despite of herself.

"Dad, tell Joey what you just told me. I don't think I can put it into words" Lauren said, handing her phone to Joey who took it and Lauren watched as he took in her fathers information. Lauren was buzzing inside and outside out when Joey hung up the phone and grabbed Lauren, twirling her around in the sand, letting out of sigh of relief when he stopped so he was above her.

"They reckon I will still get done for assault/attempted murder but my solicitor reckons he can swing it for community service or minimum jail time" Joey told her. Lauren squealed and kissed him.

"Okay, that is officially the best birthday present ever!" Lauren exclaimed before kissing him again.

"Mines a bit pointless now" Joey admitted.

"Why? What is it?" Lauren asked, gently playing with his hair.

"It was more for the baby, in case I wasn't here. It's kinda like a memory book. It's at home. Al suggested it" Joey replied. Lauren nodded before kissing him again as Joey started quick work on her clothes.

"Wait, what if we get caught? We are on a beach!" Lauren exclaimed. Joey raised an eyebrow and mentally slapped herself.

"Oh well, then we shouldn't do it then if we are gonna get caught" Joey replied, pulling away. Lauren giggled and flipped them over so she was on top and kissed him, so happy and content with everything.

Next chapter is the last chapter but there will be a squeal. Be looking for a loophole for days and I found it :) xoxo


	40. Chapter 40

Love, Lies & Drama.

The day of trial came and Lauren was more positive about it then she had been about it. She had practically moved into Alice's. Lauren woke up laid on Joey's chest, letting out a content groan as she remembered their night of lovemaking the night before. It was more intense, if that was possible because they both knew there was possible prison sentence at the end of the day. Lauren grabbed Joey's shirt from the floor, slipped it on and headed to the toilet.

As she returned to the bedroom, Lauren saw Joey had woken up. She smiled at him before jumping onto the bed.

"Your very lively today" Joey commented as Lauren turned on her side.

"I don't know. I have a good feeling about today, that's all" Lauren replied, rolling onto him, smiling, straddling him. Joey smirked at her.

"Oh, now I know" Joey said as she leaned down to kiss him, giggling.

"You know me too well" Lauren told him, as Joey's hands started to under do his shirt on her.

"You really need to stop wearing my clothes. You look better then me in them. I can't have that" Joey replied, slipping it off her.

"That's almost impossible" Lauren said, as she kissed him again and soon enough they were a hot, tangled mess .

"Are you scared about today?" Lauren asked, as she walked to the wardrobe where she placed her clothes for the day the day before.

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?" Joey replied, watching her as she got changed. Lauren sighed as she zipped up her skirt.

"Yeah a little. But I know if you get jail time, it won't be for long" Lauren told him, as she started to brush her and tied it in a ponytail.

Alice on the other hand was freaking out downstairs as Lauren walked downstairs.

"Al, calm down, your scaring me when there's no need to be scared" Lauren tried to tell Alice as she paced the living room. Lauren tried to grabbed the other girls arms. Alice relaxed a bit when she realised who it was.

"Lauren, I am scared. I can't be here alone. Not..." Alice's voice trailed off as she looked at the spot in the living room where Derek was killed. Lauren stared at it too for a moment then shook her head and shook Alice also who stopped looking at the spot.

"Your going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of it" Lauren told her, placing her hands on Alice's shoulders in a reassuring way.

"Move in, Lauren, please. Just so I can get through today with the thought of you moving in" Alice whispered. Lauren sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Al, I will, I mean I practically live here anyways" Lauren replied. Alice smiled a little and hugged her.

"I can't wait til my niece or nephew is here!" Alice exclaimed. Lauren laughed nervously.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here. Lets just get through today" Lauren stated. Alice sighed and nodded.

"Are we ready?" Joey asked from the doorway. Lauren looked at Alice who nodded.

"All good now, Al?" Lauren questioned, still looking at Alice.

"Yes, I'm good" Alice replied. Lauren smiled and the three of them headed out of the house.

The trial was pretty straight forward. Lauren made her statement again to the court and sat back down next to Alice. Soon enough, it was judgement time. Alice gripped onto Lauren's hand who returned the same amount of pressure.

"It's going to fine, I'm sure of it" Lauren whispered to Alice.

"How can you be so sure, Lauren?" Alice whispered back to her as the judge served the sentence.

"6 months in prison"

Alice collapsed onto Lauren in tears who was trying to strong as she comforted Alice who was crying uncontrollably. Lauren caught sight of Joey and she tried to look like she was okay but Lauren knew he saw straight through as he went down and it hit her what had just happened. Lauren tried to tell Alice words of comfort but failed as she started cry herself. Alice grabbed Lauren's hand and headed out of the courtroom.

"We are gonna be okay, Al. It's only 6 months" Lauren told Alice.

"Lauren, your due in nearly 6 months. He is going to miss the birth" Alice exclaimed. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Actually 6 months and 3 weeks. And if this baby knows what is good for it, they won't come early" Lauren replied, trying to smile.

"I'm here for you, Lauren. Don't worry. Always" Alice said, squeezing Lauren's hand. Lauren nodded.

"Thanks, Al. That means a lot" Lauren replied and then hugged Alice tightly when Joey's solicitor came out of the courtroom.

"You have 10 minutes before they take him away" He told the two girls. Lauren and Alice pulled away from each and nodded as they followed the solicitor to a room where Alice dived on Joey on sight of him. He chuckled as he returned the hug.

"Hey, it's not forever, Alice. I'll be back before you know it" Joey told Alice. She sniffled as she started to cry and pulled away.

"You best be. I give you guys a moment" Alice replied, before leaving the room. Lauren watched her go before she met Joey's run to her halfway and embraced him like her life depended on it.

"Not you and all. I will back before you know" Joey told her, stroking her hair.

"Shut up, I'm not Alice" Lauren muttered, making no effort to pull away.

"No, your not. Just be strong for each other. She is gonna have to pull your hair back now, though it won't be pretty for her" Joey replied, pushing her away slightly. Lauren playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll make sure the baby doesn't come before your out. Or I'll have issues" Lauren said, laughing.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss that. But if I do, then I guess there's the next one" Joey answered her. Lauren smirked.

"Next one? Lets get this one out of the way first. I've heard about the horror stories of birth" Lauren laughed then started to cry. Joey wiped away her tears then tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her gently.

"I love you" Lauren whispered against his lips.

"I love you too but I think my times up" Joey replied. Lauren sighed, kissed him again quickly and left the room, as she started to cry. Alice hugged her.

"Looks like its you and me for a bit, Alice" Lauren said, once she stopped crying.

"I know, what would Dad say?!" Alice questioned, smirking. Lauren giggled and the two girls left the court, wondering what the next 6 months would bring.

That's the end of this story! Argh! 40 chapters, wow :) seemed right to end it there. There will be a sequel. Stay tuned :) xoxo


End file.
